


Hey Big Boy!

by Tana2001



Series: "I said, I love you." [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged/Forced Marriage, Author is a Hopeless Romantic, Birthdays, Castiel is similar to author in personality, Christianity, Fate, Holidays, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humans, Incest, Late Bloomer, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating tattoos, Mentions of attempted rape, Mpreg, Other, Romantic Stuff, Running away at a young age, Secrets, Sex, Singing for money, Stripping for money, Stubborn Castiel, Stubborn Dean, Underage Sexual Activities, long story, mentions of sadism and masochism, relationships, wolf packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tana2001/pseuds/Tana2001
Summary: At age 4, Dean and Mary ran away leaving a newborn Sam with John,  to save their lives from hunters like John.Dean grew up with the Novaks. Their pack was very welcoming to Campbell's daughter and familiar with her. Dean and Castiel Novak were not very fond of each other however.Sam grew up with Adam his half brother.  After Mary left John had to satisfy himself somehow.At age 8, Dean and Mary returned back home, for John's funeral. Sam was 4, Adam was 2.A 7 year old Castiel presents, and his tattoo appeared on his stomach; his mate's name. Resulting in him wearing a bandage to cover it up. Not in shame.Returning home Dean became close with his two brothers. Sam was excited to meet Mary.At age 13, Dean met Castiel (now 12) by chance in the streets, who found out Mary had died and the 3 boys were now homeless. At age 13, Sam presented, which Dean didn't expect. Adam 11, still human and an early bloomer earned his tattoo. Dean 17, still not presentedDean and the boys soon got adopted by a human family.  The singers/Harvelles. 3 months living with the family,  Dean meets Castiel.Through an arranged marriage.His arranged marriage.





	1. May 2nd 1983

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: Castiel is slightly like me (author) in personality. However, still the same.  
> Also I'm a hopeless romantic, and enjoy comedy. So be prepared to either cry or laugh.
> 
> There are parts to the story.

    Mary sat on the swing, moving back and forth watching Dean play. Her right hand caressed her large belly.  Her thoughts racing with different baby names, for both male and female.  Unlike John, Mary preferred to be surprised with the baby's gender the second time.  With Dean she had blown the hospital down screaming stubbornly that she had to know Dean's gender no matter what. Perhaps that was partially the reason John was afraid to say we should know the baby's gender. 

     While Mary was off in dream land, Dean who was playing on the sand by himself was building a castle. He paused a few seconds breathing heavily when he felt his back itch. He felt his back throb in slight pain. He dropped his little red bucket, and his hands flew to his head in panic. The panic soon turned to excitement once the pain was over. Dean got up from the sand and ran to Mary forgetting  about his castle. 

     "Mummy, Mummy look I's got a tail." He stood in front of Mary wiggling his small rounded  bottom, and surely there it was. With her own two eyes Mary saw it. Dean's brown tail wagging  back and forth at the movement  of his bottom. Mary like her son went into panic mode. She grabbed Dean quickly and fiercly pulled him towards her. Mary spanked the little boy for two seconds light heartedly before she turned  him to completely face her. His tear stained face stared back at Mary. She quickly pulled his pants  up and covered up Dean's tail.  She reached for his head and pulled his hoodie on to cover  the wolf like ears that had replaced his usual  ears.  

     "No, Mummy I like my tail, don't take it away." He wailed. 

     Mary grabbed the young boy by the shoulders  and stabilised him on the ground. She looked at him with anger, which barely masked the pain hidden in her features.

     "You can't  show it to anyone. Ever. Okay?" She shook him a little, her hands trembling. Dean nodded, but continued to cry his heart out.

     A few minutes passed. Mary decides to cheer her son up seeing as he was now depressed  and barely enjoying his outing. He always enjoyed going to the playground  with Mary. It broke her heart that he barely looked at her now. "Dean baby." She called out to him.

     Dean ignored the sound of her voice and continued to dig through the sand. His tiny shovel did more work than most people expected, or perhaps it was his strength. 

     "Dean baby." Mary was now kneeled next to him caressing his back. "How about we go home and you can play with your tail and ears out."

     "Really?" The look on his face melted Mary's heart. The excitement that radietated off his body was enchanting. It made Mary feel excited too. She picked up Dean's small red bucket and followed him. He had already started jogging towards the exit of the park. His little legs carried him strongly past the trees headed for home. Mary who felt like a whale, slowly walked behind him trying to catch up. Seeing as she was waddling like a penguin with her big belly in the way. 

    "Dean, baby boy slow down." She yelled after him. "Dean wait for mummy." She shouted  once again. 

    Dean who was skipping happily paused for a few seconds waiting for his mother. His big Green eyes shimmered under the sun looking at the big bellied woman as she waddled. He giggled a bit and started imitating the way she was walking.  Mary put  a hand to her waist breathing heavily and continued  to walk. It took her a few seconds  to notice Dean after his laughter caught her attention. She laughed  out loud watching him waddle back and forth on the pathway. 

    "Dean are you making fun of me?" She chuckled approaching him. Dean looked like he had been caught licking a spoonful of peanutbutter. "Mummy is waddling." He smiled at her. A tooth was still missing from the time he fell face flat onto the floor. Mary ruffled his hair a little bit and grabbed his hand before they started moving once again.

     His small palm was warm. His little fingers entangled with Mary's own. As they continued to walk, Dean would ask Mary if she needed to take a break to talk to his baby sister. He was sure it was going to be a girl. He was so convinced to the point were he had started coming up with names. 

     "Deanna." Dean said. "Like me and granma."

     "What if it's a boy?" Mary asked amused. 

     "No. It's a girl. We can also name her Samantha.  I like Samantha."

     "Is it because of your friend?"

     "No." Something rushed through his head because he paused and his face turned red. Mary giggled covering her mouth amused with his reaction. "Samantha Dean."

     Mary laughed. "No baby boy. It will be Winchester."

     "But it's my baby sister." Dean's  reaction caught the attention of more than one passer-bys. Mary was taken aback. A memory of her telling Dean he was going to be a big brother rushed through her head. 

 

      _'A baby? A baby for me?'_

_Mary chuckled, 'Yes. You can choose any name you want.'_

_'A sister. I want a sister.'_

_'Of course  you can have anything you want.'_

_'Samantha.'_

_'That's a nice name. What about a boys" name?' Mary asked. 'Do you think it's going to be a girl? It could be a boy. '_

_"No. It's a girl.'_

 

     From the beginning, Dean always expected the baby to be a girl. And whenever they discussed baby names he always said Samantha. It was almost as though  that name was stuck in his head.

 

     Arriving in their neighbourhood Mary let Dean's hand go. Dean excitedly ran down their Street headed for the familiar painted house he called home. The running  caused for his hoodie to fall off  revealing his brown ears. Mary panicked and opened her mouth to yell out to him, but nothing came out.  Her mouth was dry and a heat of cold sweat dripped down her neck.

     'I _don't under stand. How has physically presented already? His ears and tails how can they be showing so early on? What about his tattoo? Most boys present by age twelve. He is only four...'_ Mary thought to herself silently.  Her thoughts soon became dangerous as they began to take a root which she had been trying so hard to ignore. '... _He will be in danger. If the Hunters find us. My little boy, my son. He could be taken from me. He could become their toy. Their slave. A blood thirsty slave, only used to do their dirty work. I can't let this happen I can't, I have  to le-'_

 

    A sharp pain shot through her body, mainly surrounding the lower part of her body. She huffed in pain stopping in her tracks trying to regain her breathing once again. Mary groaned louder in pain almost dropping to her knees grabbing hold of the shrubs next to her. "John!" She shouted. 

     Her home was in front of her, three houses away across the street. She hoped he could hear her. No one was outside just her and Dean who was already far across the road close to home. Mary opened her mouth to shout out, Dean! However, the pain slowly faded.

     "Am I going into labour?" She began to walk faster, however with the bags and large stomach, Mary's  steps were small and she barely covered any ground. It took her more than seven minutes to get to the crossing she stood for a while catching her breathing, just as she was about to cross a large truck came speeding in her direction. 

     By the time she crossed another contraction hit her hard. The pressure  on  her pelvis was hard. Mary struggled to keep on moving...Dean was no longer in her sight  the little boy with the green eyes and blonde hair and a smile on his face was no longer next to her. Mary's thoughts became clouded with the pain. She could feel her teeth sharpening, her ears and tails began to grow. "No. No. No.." Mary cried out raising her hands to cover her ears. She felt her ears twitch.

     "Hot. Its hot." Mary moaned getting on all fours. Her nails started growing and a hungry growl shot out of her. 

 

Meanwhile,

     Dean who was already at home ran to the door. He stopped waiting for his mum. She had told him to no longer use the backet to open the door.

     He waited a few more minutes in silence waiting for his mother.  

     Dean waited a little more before he became too impatient.  He turned on his heels and ran back towards the direction he had came from. 

 

    "Mummy!" He cried out once he saw Mary breathing heavily with a hand on her abdomin. Her ears and tails were now gone. Her eyes glowed a golden colour, and Dean became mesmerised by the tint of gold coming from his mother's eyes. Mary noticed the way Dean was becoming scared and she shut her eyes, but her body quickly plunged towards Dean, protecting him. Her mind was fuzzy with mixed emotions, she couldn't realise that it was her state that had made Dean react in fear.

     He wasn't scared of her, he was scared for her.

     "Mummy." He cried. 

     Mary's grip tightened around Dean...when the faint familiar smell of John's cologne on Dean hit her nostrils. Mary's eyes returned to their normal green and she lifted them. "Dean got get your dad."

     "No...Mummy is hurt." 

     "Go get daddy for mummy. Okay baby boy?" 

     It took a few seconds for Mary to get Dean to let her go. She watched him run, until he turned left entering their front yard. She could no longer see him the long hedge was in her way. She and John had put it there so Dean wouldn't run into the road. On the inside they had plenty of space for Dean to play. And she planned for him to learn to control his wolf in the yard, unseen. 

     Even by John. 

 

    "Dad! Daddy!" Dean shouted banging on the door hard. "Daddy! Daddy!" His little hands were turning red. The pain travelled from his hands to his hand the harder he hit on the door. His eyes swollen and red. 

 

     John was upstairs in the baby's room finishing the painting job. He wasn't sure what colours to use. He felt the baby was a girl, just like Dean.

     His reason and Dean's however were different. Dean just wanted a baby girl. John wanted a girl because he always dreamed he would have a baby boy and a girl. Mary continued to say it could be a boy.  John knew she meant it was a boy.  However, he wasn't aware that she knew because of her senses.

     Her behavior was different to when she had Dean. She was more protective, and sometimes would leave the house to go into the woods unknown. He would never know until the sheriff brought her home in the morning. 

      Red. Yellow. Green.  Blue. Purple. 

     John scanned through the colours unsure as to which ones he should choose for the rest of the other three empty walls.

     Orange. Pink. Violet. Aqua.

     He couldn't pick one colour that suited what Dean had drawn for him as an "example". 

     The ceiling was painted like the night sky. Multiple stars filled the ceiling. The moon sat on to the right. A wolf was howling towards it and a woman sat by a pond holding a child.   The woman looked like Mary, and behind her was a tree, John stood by the tree holding a gun. 

     The picture was bad it was true, but the amount of detail and labelling Dean had done was astonishing. The anger in his face...he couldn't remember when he ever looked so angry himself. He told Dean he would paint that in the new baby's room like Dean wanted.

     Mary had told him to make the pond join with the ocean and paint the rest of the walls with water  and some birds flying and perhaps a few dolphins swimming away. 

     John was staring at the wolf, when he heard it. Dean's voice. Croaky and loud. He was crying. John quickly dropped the painting brush and paper in his hands and ran down the stairs shouting out to Dean. When he opened the door he found Dean his face wet with tears, his knuckles were now bleeding. A little bit of blood stained the door.

     "Daddy!" Dean cried out, he grabbed John's hand before the older man got a chance  to say anything. "Hurry, Mummy is hurt!"

     John quickly ran ahead of Dean leaving the young boy to follow. He found Mary groaning in pain kneeled on the hard, cement pathway. John's  firm hands rushed to grabbed Mary's shoulders. Her gaze lifted and her big eyes looked at his, the smile that appeared on her face was one he couldn't chase away. Not in that moment, not ever. 

     "John." It came out as a heavy strained breath.  

     "It's okay Mary. Just breathe. " he took out his phone and quickly dialed 911. Fortunately for him they picked up quick. "Dean. Got get the bag."

     Dean didn't hesitate he ran back home and ran past the wide open door and climbed the flight of stairs with his little legs.  In his head he was singing. The bag meant the baby was being born he knew this. Mary and John had told him this incase John wasn't there when Mary went into labour. And the phone, he was supposed to get the phone to Mary. 

 

     Once he arrived in his bedroom and went straight to his bed and grabbed the baby bag. He joyously ran out the room struggling slightly to carry the bag. He dragged it back down the stairs rather than carry it. Once he was in the living room he grabbed Mary's phone on the charger and ran out the door with the bag, and phone.

     John quickly the bag from Dean.  Dean ran past him and trusted his hand forward to give Mary the phone. Mary chuckled a bit before she took the phone.

    "Yes. Okay." John said to the phone. "How many? Okay." He turned to Mary and looked at her. "How far apart are your contractions?"

     "Well it's been. Arghh!" She growled wben another contraction hit her. "They are eight to minutes apart  now."

     John repeated what Mary had said into the phone before he closed his phone and kneeled next to Mary helping her breathe.  

 

     The ambulance arrived a few minutes before another contraction hit Mary. John picked up Dean's and took the bag. He climbed in the ambulance with him. It took two minutes for him to convince  the doctors to allow Dean to come along, since they had no one to look after him. The doctors weren't very convinced until an angry Mary shouted for them to, "close the damn ambulance, and drive." Another doctor decided it was his place to intervine, Mary growled at him too. "You are not the one about to give brith asshole, so unless you want to switch, I'd shut my mouth if I were you."

     The rest of the ride was comfortable only for the driver who wasn't anywhere near Mary. 

 

 

     "Hurry. Hurry." Mary cried.

    John had her hand in his whispering words of support in her ears. "A little more baby! One more push!"

     "I can't, I can't." Mary cried.

     "You can. You can do it Mary. For Dean." John said. Mary gripped harder onto John's  palm and squeezed. She used all the energy she had and pushed.

 

    "Samuel Winchester, born May 2nd, 20:22pm" the nurse announced holding Sam in his arms. 

     Dean had fallen asleep  in  the  sitting  area so John  had  called  Bobby  to  come  get  him. 

     Mary who laid on the bed relaxed letting her wolf heal  itself. To her unfortunate luck her wolf quickly began transforming.

      It was too late for her to transform back to her human self once again by then John had already entered the room holding a gun towards the wolf. Mary wasn't there. Her wolf self was that's what it looked like to John. Mary got closer to the bed next to Sam. Protecting him. 

     "Get away from him!" Her eyes turned gold and she refused to move. John was confused as to why the wolf was protecting Sam until it hit him.

     He didn't hesitate  at all as he pulled the trigger shooting Mary by the front leg. He quickly picked up Sam. If Sam was a wolf he would be transforming  now, but he hadn't so John felt assured. He quickly walked past Mary's body.

     He was headed to Bobby's, Dean would be there.

After all he was just like his mother.

     And Sam would become like John.  A strong Wolf Hunter. 


	2. Follow the wind my dear,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> "I'll hunt you down! And I'll find you!" John shouted out to Mary and the pack of Wolves. "It's not over. It will never be over. Until I say so!"

     Mary painfully rose from the cold floor her head throbbing with pain. Her arm was still bleeding from when John had shot her, she needed to get the bullet out if she had any hope of ever having the wound heal. However, she wanted to find John first, her brain was screaming with questions that she so desperately needed answered. Would John hurt Sam? Where was Dean? Had John taken him too?

     Mary's unorganised thoughts raced in her mind leaving her with no room to consider the pain in her arm. With no hesitation Mary got up from the cold tiles, blood stains tainted the clean white floors. She shivered, her arm wasn't healing. Her wolf was howling in pain she could hear it. However, the pain faded from her thoughts and she found herself searching for Sam and Dean. At the back of her head she knew John had most likely taken them, but she didn't want to believe it.  She staggered towards the wide open doors and opened it a little, just wide enough for her to sneak her head out unnoticed. 

 

     Mary snuck her head out quickly and looked from her left to her right four times like a child crossing the road.  On both sides there seemed to be no children, except for the few nurses passing by through the corridors in a rush. She heard a patient scream here and there. Guess, she was giving birth as well.

 

     A tingling sensation overwhelmed Mary's body her instincts were flaming. Her eyes turned gold, and she spun on her heels and she charged for the glass window. She hit the glass at the same as her wolf transformed. In that moment it was as though the Omega was made of steel. 

     ' _Dean!_ ' His name burst through the walls of brain. As if immune to the pain streaming throughout her body, Mary began to run. She would find Dean and keep him safe. Her little boy. 

     Her mind was focused on nothing but Dean. She could hear her wolf growling in her head. "Protect pup! Protect pup!" 

     It was almost as if she had forgotten who Sam was. But not because she didn't love him or care. It was mainly because she knew. She had known from the beginning that at some point John would find out about her true self. She feared telling him because of how much he despised Wolves.

     Humans and wolves could be soul mates, but it was a rare occasion. It could be a dream or a curse. And for Mary it was a curse. The same man whom she was meant to be with for life, was the one meant to betray her. She should have known, she should have listened to her father. When he said trust no one, when he said don't marry a Winchester. When he held Dean in his arms smiling down at the boy.

     But she didn't listen. Even though she saw the look in John's eyes whenever mentions of wolves came up. John too had told her he hated Wolves; he had told her of his plans to wipe them all out for revenge. A revenge which she didn't understand yet she supported, and walloped in self disgust in silence.

     Sam was going to be like John. Dean. He was different...if he followed John he would break. She was so sure.

     Mary's wolf was light brown like Dean's, however Dean's was a just a bit darker. The fur was silky soft, her claws sharper than a blade and her fangs like a lion's were bare under the moonlight. Her eyes usually a beautiful green, now was gold and cold as ice. If looks could kill everything in Mary's gaze would have turned to ash and wither away through the blazing gust. 

 

Meanwhile,

     John's car wasn't moving fast. The road to Bobby's was a long and bumpy one. He had left Sam at the other local hospital. He was sure Mary would smell him, but Dean was his top priority. Dean had to go...Mary couldn't take him. 

     Somewhere inside of him John wanted to go back, but he was afraid for his children. Mary was a wolf. How could he have not known. No, how could he have ignored it? He knew himself, that somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of Mary's secret identity but he had chosen to turn a blind eye. What he could not understand was why he had decided to pretend not to know. Those wolves had taken his father from him, they never returned him.

    John was half way there when he saw it. A wolf.

     It's skin shown in the moonlight it was a brown colour, and it's eyes were pure gold, they almost looked like fire. The way it ran was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was as though it was going to war. As it passed by his car at the speed of light, it turned to look at him. When John looked into its eyes, it's eyes turned a different colour, a shiny green it was so alluring, but as soon as it passed the window, the eyes were golden once again. It's speed was even greater. It was bleeding. 

     Mary. It was Mary.

     John bared his teeth and stepped on the gas, he was now focused on hitting that wolf. 

    "You lied to me!" He shouted out loud.

     Mary could hear him, but she was focused on getting away. She shut out his voice and continued to run.

     John ran out of gas when he was 5 meters away. He got out the car it a hurry, however his impatients caused him to delay even more.  When he was a meter away from the car, he realised he had forgotten his gun. So he had to turn back and run to get it  once he had his gun, he realised it was unloaded so he turned back to get bullets...as he was filling the gun with bullets he saw her.  Mary running North with Dean on her back his little hands gripped tight on Mary's fur. Bobby's truck also took off, he headed East.  

 

     "You traitor!" The two words left John's mouth with so much anger and hatred. His heart tightened and he gripped the gun Carey and began to follow Mary's direction. She had to be slowing down with her injury. John followed her for what seemed like an hour, by then he had entered the words surrounding the outskirts of the land. 

     He heard a howl from his right idea and he began running there. As he was running however, Mary jumped out her hiding sport and jumped with Dean still clinging tightly to her back and she ran past him with some of much speed John barely had the time to completely acknowledge what had just happened. He shot, and shot running after her until he was out of bullets he arrived to the end, where the gigantic trees stopped growing, and he saw her run joint the group of wolves that all seemed to be waiting for her arrival as if they knew she was coming.

     "I'll hunt you down! And I'll find you!" John shouted out to Mary and the pack of Wolves. "It's not over. It will never be over. Until I say so!"

     The wolf which seemed to be the Alpha strutted to the front it's eyes red. John could see it glowering at him from where he stood. He gulped down the lump which seemed to be blocking his throat. He stared at Mary and John he watched the gold from her eyes slowly faded before she turned away from him with one last howl. 

     Watching her disappear something in him seemed to break. How was it possible that you could hate someone so much, and love them more than your own life.

      

     Mary continued to run along side the warriors of the pack which had been send for her. They had heard her cry out for them. She could feel Dean's heart beat against her back. His breathing so rapid, it was hard from her not to sense it. His fingers sunk so deep in her fur and his arms were hook tightly around her knock, while his lite legs were braced on her sides so that he wouldn't fall. Mary began to slow down. Dean fell off and she too collapsed howling in pain.  

     "Mummy!" Dean staggered to her side. The pack warriors came to a haunt surrounding her and Dean. One of the wolves got closer to her, most likely a Beta their eyes were blue. 

       The Beta wolf slowly moved Dean from Mary's side and began sniffing her. Once she got to her leg she sniffed out the blood. The wolf usually her claws to pick out the bullet in Mary's leg. The more Mary cried out, and bled Dean's cries became louder and Mary's eyes would turn gold and she would lash out. She scratched the Beta on their front. The Beta stayed silent, until she was finished removing the bullet. 

     

     The pack rested for half an hour before Mary woke up from her slumber. Dean was still kneeled by her side.  When Mary opened her eyes, Dean's were the first she gazed into, and those green eyes left her calm. Her wolf nuzzled into Dean, realising what sounded like a satisfied whine. Dean hugged her around the neck, the excitement made his tail poke out once again, and his ears droopy, appeared in place of his human ears.

     "Mummy?" Dean spoke and Mary tried to answer but what came out was another whine. It took her a few seconds to get out of Dean's grip and transform back into a human. Once she was back in her former appearance she was naked. She grabbed Dean quickly and held him to cover her front parts as she began to walk. The pack too began moving beside her. 

 

     Moments passed without realisation in silence as Mary caressed Dean slowly.  He had his head rested on her chest, and his hair on her shoulder.

      Under the night sky. It was beautiful, but the breeze left Mary frozen. Her would had mostly healed. She was trying to relax Dean so that he could transform into a full wolf pup. It wasn't easy the first time, however she had realised for Dean it worked perfectly of he wasn't aware that he was transforming. However, how would she transform him back. 

     A swirl of the wind rushed through the already cold air and brushed on her body, and Mary shivered, her body searching for warmth. The wind continued to dance through the start night sky.

     "Mummy where are we going?" Dean's body shook violently sinking into Mary's arms searching for warmth.  
     Mary kissed his forehead and sighed. "We're almost there baby I promise."

     "Okay." Dean nodded, closing his eyes to sleep.

     Mary who was carrying him continued to walk. Ten minutes passed before she stopped. She faced the sky and closed her eyes. She breathed in deep, the wind blew her hair up. She smiled remembering her mother's words when she was young, when they ran away from Hunters all the way to Kansas.

      ** _"Just follow the wind my dear."_**

 **** No one could ever guess what those words helped her get through...She was bleeding, her wolf was barely managing to heal all the wounds covering her body that day. She was scared, she didn't think she could make it. That same day an elderly human man was taken by her pack. She never knew what happened to him, but she never saw him. She didn't care either, it was because of him her home was burnt down and she had to run night and day for safety. All because there were those people who didn't like Wolves....

 

     Mary opened her eyes as she finished reminiscing. She looked down at down on her chest, his heart beat was even he had fallen asleep. She wasn't going to be able to make him transform now. She carefully put him down and transform, and then with the help of the Beta who had removed her bullet, she got Dean on her back carefully. She travelled slower than before so that he would fall. 

 

Meanwhile,

     "Mr. Winchester, welcome back." A nurse greeted John when he entered the hospital he had left Sam. He was led inside, this woman was rather kind. The way she looked at him gave him an unusual feeling which he had never had, except with Mary. Perhaps it was the she batted her eyelashes at him, or the way she pursed her lips as she was speaking that got him attracted to her. He found himself guiltily wanting, however with logical reasoning he stopped himself before he went to far. He was supposed to be mourning Mary's "death". At least that was what the nurses thought seeing as he showed up with a baby to their hospital without the mother.

     "This way." She led him towards the room were Sam was along with other new born who were also crying out from their mothers. 

     "I'm sorry for your loss again, Mr. Winchester."

     "Oh no, please call me John now."

      "Oh. Well take care John, I'll see you in a few hours."

     "When will I be able to take him home?"

     "In three weeks, seeing as he will need extra care since his mother is no longer with us." The nurse said, before she cautiously asked, "What is his name?"

     John looked at Sam and smiled before he turned to the nurse to answer her question, "His name is Sam. Samuel Winchester." 

     "That's a rather lovely name John"

     "Thank you, uh, Kate." He said reading her name tag. She smiled at him. 

     Her smile reminded him of Mary, and he hated himself for thinking of her in such a moment. She had lied to him, kept him in the darker longer than one had ever done. He felt untrusted, he loved. He could have, he could have learned to love that side of her. 

     He could have. 

     John told himself over and over again, how he could have learned to love her for the animal she was. However, the more words and phrases he used to describe his love for her, and to describe her, his anger only grew. And that itself left him more confused than ever, because his heart continued to pound at the thought of her.

     He wanted her so much.  

And that want, only masked the need her had for her. 

 

     "John." Kate Milligan said his name pulling him out of his thoughts. He shook his head violently, dragging himself from his thoughts. He looked at Kate before he pulled a smile to his face.

     "Here." She said. "My number." She gave him the piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

     "Of course." John smiled, before he turned to look to Sam once again.  

     He took out his phone, and dialed a number, as it was ringing he put the phone to his ear.

     "Hello?" A raspy voice answered his call.

     "Hey. It's me, John." 

     "John what do you need calling me in the middle of the night like this?" 

     "I have a soldier for you to train." John said, "And a prey for you to hunt down."

     "Keep talking." 

 

 

     It was early morning at 5am, when the pack arrived with Mary to their home. The warriors scattered across the little village, some quickly turned to human and headed for their small houses. Mary watched them all walk off. The Alpha howled to her, and led her towards his home.

     Other pups who were already awake causing their mothers problems, ran back and forth with their mothers behind them. Some circled Mary and the Alpha before he growled making them run off to their mothers for help, except for that single one who stayed where he was face to face with him. 

     The elderly wolf growled once again to the young pup. The pup stayed in his spot. The Alpha took it upon himself to transform there and then. A wolf ran to him with a robe as soon as he was finished transforming he was quickly covered with a black silky robe. 

     "Castiel! Get back inside!" 

     Mary watched Zachariah shout at the small pup. The pup didn't transform, but quickly turned to run back to its mother who was now waiting at the door.

     "Welcome back Alpha." She greeted her husband.  She didn't move into the light so Mary didn't see her face.

     "I'm back my Wife." He said. She too was an Alpha. Mary could feel it. 

     "Who is the Omega and human boy?" 

    "Mary Winchester. " Zachariah said. "Mary " He turned to her. The Beta from before once again came with a pink robe. Zachariah picked Dean from Mary's back before he turned away from her.

     Mary transformed and quickly covered her naked body with the pink robe before she tapped Zachariah on the shoulder to ask for Dean back. 

   Once he had given Dean back to Mary, Zachariah stepped forward, "Mary this is my wife Naomi, and our youngest son Castiel."

     Castiel turned his head away from Mary. She couldn't remember having seen him transform, however his hair was brown, and rather short. She barely got a glimpse of his eyes, but she knew what colour they were when Dean said, "pretty blue."

     She was surprised to see him awake, but she quickly introduced him. "This is my oldest son Dean."

     "Where is the other?" Naomi asked. 

     "Let's discuss that inside. " Zachariah said. Mary moved towards the cabin to his welcome. Naomi had already entered. When Zachariah and Mary got inside, she had already made herself comfortable on a large chair next to Zachariah's slightly larger chair.

 

Meanwhile,

    "When will the child be allowed out of the hospital?"

     "In three weeks." John said. 

     "So you want me to give it the pills for the transformation which will take place in ten years?" The man freed his hands from the pockets of his leather jacket. 

     "It will be an assert to the team." John quickly said in a defensive tone. "And you know that, it's the only way."

     "Fine." The man agreed, crossing his arms. "I'll add him to the list. We can start training him when he is two." 

     "Alright."

      "John." The older man said demanding all of John's attention through his voice.

     "Yes?" 

     "Don't disappoint me, by becoming a sack of potatoes." What he meant to say was for John not to get consumed with being a father, and forget he was Hunter, because that would make him weak. "You know I don't like potatoes." The man added.

     John smiled and reassured the other man, "I won't."

     "Good." The man said. "See you in three weeks John."

     "You too," John paused before saying. "Azazel."

 


	3. Getting to know you,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't like Casteeel." Dean cried out to Mary. "He is mean, he made fun of me, and I'm older. "
> 
>      "Awe, it's okay baby." Mary gave him a soft hug. "He's just getting to know you. Why don't you get to know him too."
> 
>      "Okay." Dean replied too quickly for Mary's liking. The smile that appeared on his face left Mary with shivers. He could be too cunning for a boy his age.

     Mary woke up two hours later, it was 8am when she woke up.  She had spent most of 5am with Zachariah and Naomi discussing what had happened. They were rather welcoming. 

     Well one more than the other.

      _"Well Mary, you can stay for as long as you need. Welcome to the pack." Naomi had told her._

_"Thank you Alpha." She was sure to show lots of respect to the woman. She seemed like the type to be angered with such things like "lack" of greetings or smiles._

_Mary was given an apartment all to herself and Dean, it had three rooms, a kitchen joined with the dining room. The living room was small, but definitely big enough for two. There was a bathroom and toilet in the house._

_She had thanked Naomi and Zachariah endlessly. Zachariah was silently, and constantly giving Mary thumbs up for putting up with his wife.  He knew his wife all too well, so did Mary. She thought Naomi had forgotten her so she went along with it._

_At some point Mary was tempted to ask why Zachariah married another Alpha; but she didn't._

_Naomi had offered for Dean to stay to keep Castiel company, But Dean didn't want to. Mary guessed with the way, he gripped her shirt tightly, and pretended to be asleep. She then had to come up with an excuse. To her luck, Zachariah helped her. He turned to his wife and chuckled, "Naomi, Castiel has the boys, and the twins. He'll be fine."_

_Mary felt bad, Castiel looked sad after she declined the offer. The younger boy seemed to have grown fond of Dean in those few moments they had met. It also brought a smile to Mary's face. Dean would have a friend while he was here, and perhaps, maybe a family._

_"You seem quite content." Naomi said._

_"I'm just grateful." Mary said. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness." She added._

_"It's quite alright Mary." Zachariah said. "Your father saved me many more times than I can count." He laughed, "It's an honour to have you in this Town. Stay as long as you need."_

_"Thank you, Zachariah." Mary said. "Dean  is going to like it here very much. I'm already in love with the view." She paused before she added, "and the people." Looking at Castiel, then Naomi and finally Zachariah, before her gaze went back to her little boy in her arms._

_Naomi didn't seem to like her gaze to Zachariah very much, Mary found herself squirming under Naomi's gaze. The woman looked like she was about to kill Mary. Mary didn't understand in that moment. However, she hopped this wouldn't become her life. She feared for Dean's treatment because of the way Naomi was now looking at her._

_Secretly, she wished she didn't know why Naomi looked at her like that; not that she did. It was a light assumption._

_"I should go. Dean has fallen asleep already." Mary sad getting up._

_"Oh no. No. It's alright stay a few more hours so that we may talk." Naomi's fake smile reappeared on her face._

_" I don't want to disturb you of your sleep any further." Mary said. "Thank you again." She walked out the house, Zachariah followed behind her._

_"Let me lead you to your house." Zachariah said.  Mary was going to refuse the offer, but she realised she didn't know where the house was._

_"Thank you." Zachariah said next to her. "I can not thank you enough for putting up with her. Naomi can be a bit intense sometimes."_

_"Who am I to judge. With a personality like mine." Mary laughed._

_Zachariah laughed as well, "Do you remember when you were fifteen, and I was twenty-five, on your father's thirtieth birthday?"_

_"I remember. That was the worst time ever." Mary laughed. "You promised to never bring that up ever again."_

_"Okay, since you remember, I won't reminisce any further. " He said. Within a minute they had arrived to Mary's house._

_"Wow..." Mary sucked in air. "Thanks Zachariah."_

_"What friends are for." He said before opening the door for her and handing her the key. "Good night Mary."_

_"You mean, good morning?" She laughed._

_Zachariah left. Mary carried Dean inside and went to put him down, before she came back to lock the door. Zachariah was still insight. It was after the click of her door locking echoed that he hurried on, to his house. He found Naomi waiting by the door. The two walked into the home to sleep._

_Castiel stood by the boys' bedroom door. He quickly ran to his space and buried his head under the covers before Naomi and Zachariah spotted him. He went back to sleep with a smile on his face. His face was red, and his heart beat was rapid against his palm._

_His brother who never knew how to sleep straight quickly rolled on to him, and Castiel found himself wrestling with a leg. He reached for Gabriel's hand and bit it. The older boy woke up with a yelp. Castiel pretend to be asleep. Gabriel didn't bother to wake him up, once Castiel was asleep he was as deaf as a dead man._

 

_Mary too fell asleep. She closed her eyes, terrified of the darkness and what was hidden deep in it._

 

    "Dean." Mary shouted. "Baby wake up. It's breakfast." Mary cut herself from last night's thoughts which were circling her head.

     "Dean?" Mary put down the plate of pancakes on the table, she leaned right as the started walking down the small hallway. She opened the bedroom door, which she had left Dean in last night.

     "Dean?" She peaked her head first, but could barely see anything because of the huge wooden wardrobe that was covering the rest of the bed. There were seeps of light seeping through the curtain. The other window was covered with a huge grey curtain, so nothing was showing.

     "Dean?" Mary moved past the wooden wardrobe, she panicked when she found Dean sniffling leaned against the wall, his eyes tightly shut as a wolf pup was growling at him. The pup looked familiar. Mary assumed it was one of the pups running  around earlier when she and Dean arrived. 

     "Get away!" Mary shouted at the pup. The wolf pup turned to face Mary it's eyes were purple?

     It jumped out through the window. Mary ran to the window, she looked quickly before she closed the window. How had it opened?

     "Dean. Are you okay?"  She hugged him as he moved into her arms. She carried him out of the room. "Time to eat breakfast."

    "Pie?" Dean asked.

    "No sorry boo-boo." Mary said. "Pancakes." She said. "With Strawberry jam, there's also honey."

     "Yay." Dean raised his hands up. Mary sat him down. She left him preparing his Pancakes.

    Mary went into Dean's bedroom, and opened the grey curtain. She gasped moving backwards. Her heart pounded at the sudden movement.

     Outside the window was a gigantic tree. It was long and twisted, one could climb in and out of the room. There were knife marks on the tree. Perhaps someone used to wrestle with the bark.

     After the tree there was green grass and a small rounded garden. It was dying. Mary could see there used to be flowers growing in that small rounded garden. She smiled, she had found a new hobby. The grass too was perfect. Mary couldn't help, but admire. 

     She looked at the curtains. She would have to change them. Make them white like the other one, above Dean's bed. The window was wide, you could slide it and look outside. You could see other houses and apartments and shops.

     The main area that most kids were running around and chasing each other was visible from where she was. There were some women seated with buckets, Mary wasn't sure what they were doing.

     There was one woman in particular who caught her attention. She had long black hair, it covered her face like a curtain.  Mary could barely see anything. The woman's husband however, looked like a rather cruel man. He had a beard like the wolverine, but looked more like the wolverine's brother. Mary looked away and walked back to the grey curtain and pulled it down. She would put up the other after breakfast. 

     "Mummy!" Dean called out for her. Mary entered the kitchen and found Dean standing on his chair. The wolf pup was back again. It's purple eyes were rather alluring. It didn't take its eyes off Dean. Mary started getting closer and it began to growl at her. She started moving left towards the drawer to grab a wooden spoon she had seen earlier.

     "Go away." Dean cried out. His wolf ears were popping out. He was shaking scared of the wolf. He grabbed a butter knife from the table and pointed it to the wolf. "Leave me alone." He cried out.

      The wolf didn't move, instead it whimpered moving towards Dean with its tail between its legs. It really wanted to get closer to Dean.

     "Who are you?" Mary asked. The wolf pup looked at her once and looked back at Dean just as quick. 

     "What breed has amethyst eyes?" She asked under her breath. The wolf looked up at her, it's eyes were still purple. Mary looked at Dean he had stopped cowering and was reaching his hand out ruffling the wolf's black fur. 

     "Dean?" Mary said, and Dean jolted. He pulled his hand away. The wolf moved closer to him again, Dean moved back still standing on the chair until there was no space for him to move. "Dean you'll fall if you keep moving. Tell it to go."

    "G-go away." He said wavering his hands in the air. "L-leave me alone."

     The wolf whimpered trying to get close to Dean before it ran away. Dean looked to Mary.

     Mary wasn't shocked to see his eyes were yellow. They turned back to their normal colour as Mary was holding Dean in her arms. The rest of breakfast was eaten with Dean seated on Mary's lap. 

 

     Late in the afternoon Mary was busy with her new garden. She had replaced the once grey curtain with a light blue one, she had even taken off the white ones. 

     In her garden were daisies, forget me nots' hydrangeas as well as simple roses. Those would need lots of patient and work, Mary didn't have too much patience for roses, but she was willing to try.

     Dean was playing by himself next to the gigantic tree which twisted up towards his bedroom window. His tail and ears were out as he ran around the grass pretending to be a Plane.

     Mary  wasn't watching when Dean turned around the corner. He bumped into Zachariah and Castiel who were coming to see them. He yelped as he fell to the ground landing on his bottom. Castiel laughed, and Dean whined like a two-year-old ran back to his mother.  He leaned on her back with all his energy making Mary slightly lean forward.

     "Looks like you've settled." Zachariah said making Mary stop what she doing to greet him. 

     "Good afternoon Alpha." She said out of respect. Zachariah greeted her back, and walked past her to scan the area ahead. The woods weren't always safe. Sometimes rogue wolves would show up. 

    "Did you sleep well?" Zachariah asked. Mary wanted to tell him what had happened in the morning, but she hesitated and found herself slightly exaggerating.

     "Yes. It was rather nice, I woke up and made Pancakes.  Dean loved them he ate them with no problem." She said. 

     "Right." He said. "That's good," He added, "So...I'm  guessing we're just going to pretend I didn't see the black wolf pup run out of your house." 

     Mary closed here eyes. She bit her lips and looked away from him pretending she didn't hear him, praying that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

     "Zac." Mary said under be breath. "I-I."

     "Was that Dean playing around or was that a rogue?"

     "I don't know, I." She paused. "It wasn't Dean."

     "We need to warn the Town." He said.

     "Wait." She grabbed on to him. "It had purple eyes. If it's what I think it is, maybe it's not as dangerous as you think."

     Zachariah haulted and didn't move an inch. He stood there staring at Mary. Neither could remember the last time they look at each other like that. 

     Mary was eighteen.

     The hue in their eyes was different then. 

     There was purple, and there was yellow.

 

 

    Castiel had Dean's hand in his. His little fingers entangled with Dean's. The two ran down the sidewalk not looking were they were going until they came to a small coffee shop.

     The Town was like a village. It was a small community of less than two thousand people. The Novak Pack was rather big. Castiel being the little Prince, he was free to roam the cities as he pleased and get whatever he wanted. As long as his father hadn't been there. 

     Zachariah had a nasty habit for leaving rules to all shop owners and workers; " **Castiel is not allowed here alone.** "

     The three year old had heard the words " _ **Go back home.**_ " more than anything, even more than his mother's " _I love yous"._

    "There." Castiel's pointed for Dean to look. Instead Dean pulled his hand away and then he put both his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. However, he was met by the sound of horns and cars speeding past him, so he couldn't cross the road. 

     "I want to go home." The four year old told the three year old.

     Castiel shook his head, and pointed at the toy shop a few meters down from were they stood. "No, we're going over there. Okay, Dean?"

     Some children were linguistically gifted. Castiel was one of them. He picked languages easily as though he read people's minds. He spoke like a ten year old, even though he was three, his tone however was always neutral and very childish which made it hard for his older brothers to take him seriously.

     "Castiel." It was his older brother Gabriel who yelled out to him. Castiel turned to look for where the voice was coming from and he found, all his brothers standing before him.

     On impulse Castiel moved to Dean. Both were the same height. Dean grabbed on Castiel's white sweatshirt, trying to cover himself away from the taller and much more intimidating boys.

     "Cassie  who's your friend over there?" Gabriel stepped forward. Castiel put a protective arm over Dean, and glared at his brother. "Or should I say your man crush." He laughed.

     "Don't laugh at Dean!" Castiel shouted.

     "Woa there lover boy." Lucifer chimed in. "No one is going to steal your woman."

     "I-I'm a boy." Dean stuttered. 

     All the boys were taken aback. They stood there staring at the younger boy at a loss for words. He was a boy yes, but still the question popped in their heads. Was he a guy? The chubby chicks, big Green eyes, (kissable) pouty lips, soft blonde hair all said otherwise. Dean was quite a looker. 

     After their little group laugh.  The older boys became rather friendly with Dean, and took him to the park were they usually played. Castiel would kick and scream that he saw Dean first out of jealousy. He didn't like that Dean wasn't paying attention to him. Dean enjoyed playing around with the other boys, there was a bit of tension between him and Michael.  Perhaps if he was old enough he would have realised, but four year olds don't usually notice. 

     Castiel dragged Dean around too when he had the chance.  At one point they all played hide and seek. 

     They also played Chase.

     They played balloon challenge. Were one person would pop another person's balloons using their leg. The balloons would be tied to the person's ankles.

     Castiel lost the most of all the games they played. 

     As the second youngest in the family, and the youngest boy, he wasn't very lucky in all areas. He would be left out by his older brothers. 

     Zachariah's family tree wasn't all that extended. There was him and his wife Naomi.  Then their children, oldest being Michael, then Lucifer who they sometimes called Luke, except for Gabriel  who had a habit of annoying people, he called Lucifer, Lucy.

     After Lucifer was Gabriel himself, and then Castiel and the last, but not least were the baby twins Anna and Claire.

     The children ranged from ages ten years old to six months. Michael being ten, Lucifer seven, Gabriel five, Castiel three, and the Novak twins; Anna and Claire, being six months.

 

     Dean played with the Novak brothers for at least 3 hours. Until he finally burst out crying during another "Balloon Challenge" game because, Castiel kicked him and stepped on his foot. This was by accident, but Castiel's pup thought it was being friendly. After all that's how his brother played with him. He didn't know Dean would cry.

     Michael being the oldest was responsible for taking Dean to Mary and explaining what had happened.  When they arrived to Mary and Dean's new home, Dean quickly ran home. Zachariah was exiting the house when Dean ran inside.

     "Michael." Zachariah called out the boy's name.

     "Yes father?" He stood up straight, he could hear Lucifer giggling behind the house.

     "Why was Dean crying?" 

      "It was an accident," Michael quickly said before he added on, "We were playing and Castiel accidentally stepped on him."

    Zachariah looked around before asking, "Where is Castiel?" 

     Michael answered, "With Gabriel and Luke." 

     "Get him." Zachariah said. Michael nodded. As he was about to leave to get him, Castiel popped up by himself. He stood in front of Zachariah tear stained. 

      "Sorry father." He sniffed out. "I didn't mean to hurt Dean. I'm sorry."

     "It's okay. You need to make him feel better okay?" Zachariah asked softly. "You need to apologize properly, okay?"

      "Yes."

      "Is that why you're crying?" Zachariah asked. 

      "Dean doesn't like me." Castiel said wiping his eyes like a two year old. "He said go away Cass."

     Zachariah released a sigh.  It was going to be a long ten minutes of explaining. 

 

     "Dean?" Mary looked at her boy when he entered the house wailing and calling out for her.  "What's wrong boo-boo?"

     "C-cas is being mean to me." He cried out.

     "H- he stepped on my foot." The young Winchester cried out. 

     "Awe, my poor baby. It'll be okay." Mary said hugging him and kissing his forehead  "I'm sure he didn't mean to. You want to go play some more?" Mary asked. "See he is outside right now." Mary pointed to Castiel after she spotted him through the kitchen window above the sink.

     "I don't like Casteeel." Dean cried out to Mary. "He is mean, he made fun of me, and I'm older. "

     "Awe, it's okay baby." Mary gave him a soft hug. "He's just getting to know you. Why don't you get to know him too."

     "Okay." Dean replied too quickly for Mary's liking. The smile that appeared on his face left Mary with shivers. He could be too cunning for a boy his age.

     Mary knew the young boy was about to do something. She just wasn't sure what, until she heard a scream from outside.

     Mary ran outside were the Novak boys had now gathered Naomi stood there hands crossed, angrily watching the scene unfold.

     Mary wasn't sure what was going on. Until she saw it happen. 

     Dean went and stepped on Castiel's foot and the young boy cried out reaching for his foot, and jumping up and down on the spot. 

     As Castiel was about to step on him too Dean quickly transformed. Brown fur now covered every inch of his body, he stood on all fours baring small sharpened fangs. His wolf was quite beautiful, if it wasn't for the anger.  

     "Dean!" Mary called out to him he didn't look at her. Dean lunged forwards and bit on Castiel's pants, and he began pulling growling. 

     "Dean what are you going?"  Castiel cried out. "Stop it hurts."

     It was a few seconds before Dean transformed back. He was on the floor smiling. "What do you mean?" He looked at Castiel.

     "That hurt me." Castiel said.

     "Did it?" Dean asked. "Sorry. I'm just copying you." Castiel was dumbfounded. Dean smiled before saying, "You got to know me, so it's my turn. I'm getting to know you." Mary mentally slapped herself in disbelief of what she was hearing.

     "Castiel home now." Naomi growled at him pointing towards their large home. Which was painted a deep grey.

     Castiel frowned, but refused to move. He turned to look at Dean.  The young boy was still smiling and naked from when he transformed. 

 

     Most of the young kids had turned to leave. Naomi was waiting arms a crossed once again for Castiel. 

     There was a howl. And then Dean flinched and Mary took him into her arms for protection her eyes turning gold.

     Alpha Naomi stood a few meters ahead, provoked by the Omega's golden eyes, her eyes turned red. She looked around wither sharp eyesight searching for threats.

     The second howl came from where they all stood. The turned around, Mary protective and Naomi aggressively. They looked, to find a black wolf pup. Mary looked closely and she realised it was the same one in her house earlier.

     Naomi's eyes turned back to normal and she moved forward. "Castiel!" She said.

     Mary stood eyes wide open staring at the Black Wolf in front of her.

     Naomi reached her hand out to touch her pup, but he quickly growled and moved away from her, at the same time moving towards Mary and Dean.

     Dean reached his hand out and Castiel moved towards him. His eyes turning a bight purple. 

     "No." Naomi growled and stormed up to Mary and Dean. "Take your child away from my son. I won't except it."

     "Cas. " Dean wiggled his fingers. Castiel was now on two trying to get Dean to grab hold of his front legs. Mary moved away before he could. 

     She quickly speed walked towards her home and locked the door.  

     She looked at Dean. 

     His eyes were yellow again.

 

     She closed her eyes and the frustration turned to tears. "Why?" She asked herself. "Not my baby." She whispered.

      She locked the door and left Dean clawing at the door, Castiel too was on the other side whining for Dean.

    Naomi's hear tightened. 

    _"Why are you always taking from_ me?" Naomi asked herself watching Castiel claw on the door. "Not _this time Mary. Not again. I won't have it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have problems with the first few chapters please let me know now before I continue so that I can fix the problems.


	4. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   "He is your son."
> 
>    "I know."
> 
>    "You should love him."
> 
>    "I do. I love him, I do... " He paused, "But I also love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual tension and sexual intercourse.
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, Guys, to make it clear: Mary and John are their younger selves. I'll let Y'all know when they get old.

**Read all my NOTES please, they contain important information. This way you won't be confused. But there are no spoilers so you have to read the whole thing.**

**Be prepared for a Heart Attack y'all.**

**Okay thanks.**

**\- author.**

 

 **Date: June 4** **th 1983**

   It had been a month and three days since Mary and Dean left him.

     Not that he could complain, John was living the high life. He went out with girls every night he could. The bars and stores almost always expected him. Each night he would buy plenty of condoms, get drunk, sleep with plenty of girls. He always wanted to have a foursome, he just never knew how it was done, and he never could do it, not while he was with Mary. Until that Friday. He wasn't ashamed to say he had finally tried it. A girl had sucked him, and he had done the same to at least three girls. 

     What he didn't like was the part were one of the four girls had stuck her fingers in him, and took out a "member" of her "family" that was bigger than his. She would have gotten away with doing him, if he didn't feel the powerful stretch at his entrance. 

     Thinking about it, she almost did get away with it, when she was fingering him. Sure it felt bad at the start, but after a while John seemed to enjoy the rest. She had found his prostate, and she continued to aim her fingers in that direction to the point were the bittersweet pain became pleasure.

     John even forgot about the girl on his face, or the girl on his fingers, and the other girl on his lower abdomen. The fourth girl was a masterpiece if she was a girl at all. His groans and moans just turned her on, even more and she went faster, until she couldn't take anymore, she wanted to be on him. He didn't want it though, he was tempted, and maybe just maybe regretted turning her away. 

     When he threw the girls out, the one with the "bigger member", left John her phone number with a wink. She must have known he wanted it. She walked out the door as though she owned the place. John watched her go. She had bigger breast than Mary, and her hips swayed at each moved of her legs. John couldn't help but stared, he couldn't figure out the day he started swinging both ways. If he even did. She was after all a male and a female.

     He could still feel her fingers in him.

     John slammed the door of the motel room with his bag on his shoulder. He looked at the bin next to him but he failed to throw out the piece of paper. He released a sigh and walked off, as he slipped the phone number in his pocket. He walked off not looking back. His thoughts however, were definitely travelling back.

 

     When he got home, Kate Milligan was there.  She was seated at the sofa and Sam had gone to sleep. She seemed pleased to see him, almost like a wife waiting for her husband. She was barely watching the screen in front of her he could see that.  She watched him as he placed his bag down and took off his leather jacket.

     "John welcome back." She smiled greeting him, and taking his bag. "How was your day?" She asked. "Did you save many lives?"

     John was a firefighter. Hard to believe he saved lives when he almost took some. And still wanted to take some. His thirst for blood wasn't gone yet. 

     Kate saw that he was in a foul mood. She failed to understand why. She shook away the worry remembering that she was just the babysitter. She didn't know anything. She pretended not to notice when he drew out a huge sigh, filled with so much sorrow.

     "Have you eaten?" She asked him. "I prepared some Mac & Cheese." She was trying to destruct him from his day. Maybe someone had died, but she couldn't ask that. Even if she was a nurse. 

     "Not hungry." John replied in his grumpiest voice.

     "Well, I- I should probably head home then." She said hesitantly. "See you?"

     "No stay." John told her.

     "Really John?" She was annoyed with him now. "How can I stay when you keep avoiding every single question I have? You're draining the energy out of me." She was angry and shouting by the end of her sentence. "You're barely here for Sam, and he is just a little boy. You need to bond with him." 

     "I'm trying. I'm really trying Kate." He said. "But it's harder than it looks."

     "Then quit drinking! Quit spending each night with a random woman! I know you miss your wife, but this isn't the way to do, John."

     "What would you know?"

     "I'm getting married John. " She said. "I came here this morning to ask you to walk me down the Isle, but I guess that was a mistake all on its own."

     "No. Kate wait. Kate, no." He shouted after her as she walked out the house closing the door. 

     Kate waited a few second letting the pain take over. She was hoping he would come after her. Run a little further, try a little harder, but he didn't. She walked off shaking her head. How could a man that handsome, that perfect be so imperfect.

 

     John sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He sighed a million times re-running the scene in his head. 

      _"I'm getting married John."_

    Those words just seemed to stick. Kate was getting married. John couldn't understand why those words were so painful, and so familiar.

     For a solid ten minutes John argued with himself. His feelings. But he refused to think that he liked her. Her smile was captivating, her eyes were mesmerising and she was beautiful anyone would love her, the words, _"But not like I'm I would love her."_ played on John's lips.

     He finally gave up. His heart was pounding at the thought of her, and he was jealous that someone else was going to have her. He got up and took his jacket and slammed the door on his way out. Kate wasn't leaving him here. She wasn't getting married.

     It was too soon. 

     

     "Kate!" John shouted banging on her door. "Kate please! Open the door!" 

     John continued to go back and forth his phone, and the house. Looking to see if any lights were on. He continued to do so for at least half an hour. Until she finally arrived.

     Alobg with her car, John also recognised Sam's voice as he was crying.

     "Kate." He said running to her car.

     "You left him by himself." She said. "I came to pick up my bag and I heard him cry. Your car was gone."

     "I, I had to come talk to you." He said.

     "You left him by himself, do you want the child care to come and take him?" She held Sam like he was her own child. "Don't you care?"

     "I do. But Kate." John started. "You were leaving me. And I couldn't have that."

     "He is your son."

     "I know."

     "You should love him."

     "I do. I love him, I do... " He paused, "But I also love you."

     Kate was caught off guard by his words.  She didn't expect him to say that. Not in a million years. He was stuck on Mary. He was just probably confusing her for Mary. Things like that happened. She didn't want to be a replacement, but the feel of his hand on her chicks. The way he caressed her. The way he was smiling, as though she was the only one there.  She liked the feeling it brought her, and didn't want it to finish just yet.

     "I love you too." John liked hearing those words. When he placed his lips on her, he was hoping for forever.

     "Let's go inside." John said.

 

 

  **Six Days Later: _June 10th 1983_**

     John left his home early morning with Sam in his arms, Kate had spent the night at her house. John was free to go out to meet Azazel.

     John arrived to his destination with Sam sound asleep. His engine stopped running just as quick as he turned his key. He opened the door and whistled.

     There were seconds of silence before the whistles were returned him. John moved to open the second door, but was stopped by a cold hand which rested on his.

     "How long have you been out here?" John asked. 

     Azazel moved back slightly and John turned to fully face him. "Why do you ask?"

     "What do you mean " _Why do you ask?"_ your hands are like ice."

     "Well then make them warm for me." Azazel moved to put his arms around John's waist and pulled him in. He out his hands inside John's shirt. John trembled at the contact.

    "Azazel stop." John said trying to push him off. "Not again." John mumbled under his breath, "Stop it!"

     "You seemed to enjoy it last time." Azazel said. 

     "You were dressed as a woman, obviously I didn't know it was you. You even bought contact lenses." John growled. "And where the hell did you the fillers for breast, and your ass isn't that big."

     "Oh, but Johnny, you were so wet and horny, just for me." Azazel chuckled letting his hand travel further up John's shirt.

     "Seriously stop." John said.

     "You already signed your contract, you belong to me." He said. "Or... do you not want my help anymore?" Azazel raised his eyebrow, "your choice."

     Azazel moved away from John hands in the air to say to John, do what you want. I won't do anything until you do it.

     John moved away from his spot and went to the car, he opened the door for Sam so that he wouldn't die in there because of the heat. Azazel, placed his hands in his pockets and watched waiting to hear what John had to say.

     John's movement was swift, he grabbed hold of Azazel by the neck and kissed him breathless.

     "That's my answer." John said. Azazel smirked and threw his hands to John's hair as they stumbled around before John had his back on his Impala with Azazel between his legs.  

     "Good asnwer." Azazel kissed him ferociously. His tongue travelled from John's mouth to his ears, neck, and chest. He didn't just stop there of course. John groaned with each slight movement and held onto Azazel tighter. 

     "Should we go further?" Azazel asked standing up, he pushed his knee against John's crotch. John let out a needy cry, and grabbed on to Azazel's knee. 

    John's reply was "Mhm."

     "I'm not going to do the work for you John. You have to contribute." Azazel said playfully. John wasn't sure what Azazel meant until he saw the yellow glow in the other man's eyes. He was hungry. John was going to be eaten alive. He wouldn't be able to walk for a week after this. 

     John shivered at the thought, but at the same time found himself smiling as he undid Azazel's belt and unzipped his pants.

     "How far do you want to go?" Azazel asked, as John placed Azazel's member in his mouth. It was just as big as last time. When Azazel grabbed John by the head and rammed into his mouth. 

     Azazel groaned with pleasure.

 

Meanwhile,

      "You've gotten close with the man who lost his wife recently." Jane another nurse who worked with Kate said to her.

     Jane was a blonde, blue eyes, and a short hair person. She had small lustrous lips. Large breast, and a rounded bubble butt. Almost all the nurses looked at her as she passed. Even patients wanted her as their nurse. Sadly to all man on earth Jane was lesbian.

     Kate was the only one who knew, she knew this because she and Jane were best friends. And on one Wednesday night after their night shift the two had found each in the other's bra. That night they slept together.

     They became regular sex buddies, until Kate got her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. Absolutely no one could accuse her of being boring. She and Jane of course continued to screw each other senseless even after she was with David, her ex-boyfriend. Now that she was with John, she wanted to one else. No one was good enough to replace him, even for a one nighter.

     "Uh, well." Kate started. "You can't tell anyone okay?" She asked Jane. Jane nodded like a child. "We're dating."

     "Dating?!" Jane's voice could have been heard miles and miles away.

     "Shh Jane. Lower your voice." Kate said covering her friend's mouth.

     "That's  why you haven't snuggled in my bed in a while." Jane giggled teasing Kate.

     "I really like him. And I don't want to cheat."

     "Honey I'm a girl, I ain't gonna get you pregnant." Jane laughed. "But I respect your decision. I wouldn't do that to him.  He seems like such a lovely man."

     "He is." Kate smiled. "And Sam. Awe, Sam is just the spitting image of him." Kate was daydreaming by the time she finished her sentence. She giggled to herself thinking about how she and John had spent the night before. 

     They probably did all the positions ever made, in one night. 

     "Okay. Well you get your ass out of here and go see lover boy." Jane said. "I'll see you in the afternoon okay?"

     Kate took her bag from Jane and jogged out of the hospital waving goodbye to her co-worker, and a few patients that were ready awake taking medicine and some who were just roaming the corridors sleepless.

 

**:::::::::::::**

     "Faster!" John moaned. "There. There. Right there." He groaned. "Come on! Harder! Harder!"

     "If I knew you were the loud type I'd have taken you to my hotel room," Azazel whispered, "And make all my neighbours jealous."

     "Shut up." John tried to get angry, but the pleasure was suffocating him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Azazel. The car was moving with Azazel's rhythm. John's moans too seemed to be in sync with the movement. 

     He cried out loud one more time before Azazel released his load. John huffed and puffed, his toes curled and his nails dig into Azazel's back. Azazel just grinned at him and tense slightly as he reached his climax.

     "That was..."

     "Good?" Azazel laughed pulling out of John. He zipped his pants up and put his belt back on and let John buckle it for him. John laughed.

     "First you refused to put on a condom, and now you're making me dress you?" 

     "You love it when I'm bossy and stubborn." Azazel leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

     "This better be the last time." John got up from his knees and began to buckle his belt too. Azazel's aura quickly darkened and he grabbed John by the chin. He raised John's face and the two fixed eyes. 

     "I meant what I said." John said nothing to Azazel back. He slapped Azazel's hand lightly and limped to the car. 

     "My ass hurts. It has to be the last time."

     "Or is it just you miss Mary?"

     "Even if I did, I can't stand her alter ego."

     "What?" Azazel smirked, "that she is a wolf?"

     "And I have Kate now."

     Azazel's voice was distant, "You don't love her." 

     "What and I love you?" 

     "You may not love me, but you crave for me." Azazel said. "You'll see. I'll give you a week. If you don't call me within that week. Let never ask you for this again."

     "You mean force me." John said. 

     Azazel let John's words pass before he walked to the door and looked at Sam. "He looks like you."

     "No he doesn't." 

     "The other one looked like his mother, but this one looks like you." Azazel said.

     "Whatever you say." John said. "I brought him for details and blood testing to see if he is suited or not...just like you said."

     "No need." Azazel said. "The doctor who took care of him in the hospital was one of mine.  He already did the tests."

     "So what was the point of me coming here?" John asked. "If it was the sex I'm going to kill you. It's 6am now. I could've been sleeping right now."

     Azazel laughed entertained by John's behaviour.

     "No." Azazel said. "The sex was just the smaller part of it."

    "Then what?"

     "He has to come live with me." Azazel said looking at Sam.

     "What?" John stared at him. "Why can't I keep him?"

     "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. " Azazel said. "You care for him? You're waiting for your wife to come back and say good job Johnny?"

     "I care about him because he's my son." John said. "And stop calling me Johnny."

     "John Winchester." Azazel sighed. 

     "I'm leaving."

     "1 week." Azazel whispered before he moved past him. It took a few minutes until. Azazel popped out of the darkness on his motorbike. He waved his hand off and he sped off into the darkness.

     "You'll see." John growled, "1 week will pass and I won't call you."

     John got in his car and left.

 

     John was glad when he realised he was arriving and Sam had still yet to wake up. However, just as he pulled into his driveway, Sam started to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So. You're all probably wondering why John's sexuality is as curly as my hair, but I have my reasons. If you felt that this chapter disgusted in any way comment why, if you have a certain way you wished it should have gone also comment.  
> And if you just want to say hi, say hi.
> 
> And I also realise, that this chapter was a little too sexual, especially with John, and Azazel? Whoa right?  
> Forgive me if you felt sick after.


	5. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think you can avoid me? Think again." John chuckled evil earning himself a few unsual looks. "I know you saw me. You had to have seen me. I was in plain sight." 

      _"One Week"_ the words raced through John's mind making him go crazier than he already was. He had not heard of the name Azazel since the day before, nor had he heard from him. John didn't care if Azazel was joking or if maybe he was just ignoring him to make John call him, he was going to do it, and he was going to win. He promised himself no failure.

     Sure it was just been a day since, but he was going to make sure that he would leave his phone wherever he went. He would find an excuse with Kate. He could easily trick her and say it was so that he could just focus of her only. Make her his whole world for the whole week. However in better lines because if he said for this "week" it would seem like she doesn't mean anything to him the other days. 

     And she did. She meant a lot to him now. Their relationship was growing deeper. And he loved everyday because of her, she helped him escape the thoughts that drowned him in his silence. 

 

 

**6th Day of not calling Azazel later:**

**(1 month and  15 days**

**In Mary & Dean's POV)**

 

    "Dean!" Gabriel called out to him standing by Mary's garden. Mary was kneelled taking care of her slightly grown flowers. "Dean! Do you want to play with me?"

     "He's still refusing to come outside. It's been more than a week." Mary said to him. Gabriel nodded ,"I know. I thought I could try again today."

     "Thanks you for your effort Gabe." She said before she finally decided to ask the question dreading on her mind. "How is Castiel?"

     "Violent." Gabriel said. "Michael won't let us near him. Only him and Lucifer, mum and dad can go near Cassie."

     Mary felt guilty as though it was her fault. "I'm sorry."

     "Me too." He said quietly. There was silence and then hesitation in his mouth as he asked, "Why are Cassie and Dean true mates?"

     "Their souls seem to be reacting to each other. It can be slowed down while they are still young though. Hopefully they don't present early."

     "Present now? Because they are soul mates?"

     "Yes. Especially right now it's really dangerous."

      "Is that what mum is doing? She was reading a black book when I left."

      Mary thought about what Gabriel had a just said as quick as she could process it. "Do you have a library?" Gabriel nodded. "Do you know where it is?" She quickly added. Gabriel nodded once again.

     Gabriel led Mary to the nearest public library. She raced in once she was there. She advised him to water her flowers for her if she wasn't back by 6pm. He agreed and ran back home.

     Gabriel was greeted by an alarmed Lucifer once he was back, "Gabe! Hurry! Cas is asking for you."

     "He is?" Gabriel was having a need time trusting his brother. As a pranker himself he knew an evil look when he saw one, and Lucifer's mild sadistic behaviour was always shining even when his teeth were white. "He is calling for me? Why? What did he say?"

     Those questions were meant to catch him off guard, but Lucifer was always prepared. Almost as though he expected people to question him.

     "Mum said for you to go to his room and stay with him."

     "What? Mum? She is the one who kicked us out." Gabriel placed his argued, "You're lying."

     "Fine, I'll go tell her that." Lucifer threatened to leave, but Gabriel quickly stoped him and agreed to go into Castiel's room.

     After his display of violent and aggresive behaviours Castiel had faced the wrath of heartless Naomi. She planned to toss him out the house to fend for himself in the woods, and then in four months she would let him back in. However, at the mercy of his brothers, and father he ended up just separated from his other siblings for their safety as well as his own safety. 

     Gabriel was hesitant but he entered the room anyways, he was more worried for his little brother than he was of his mother's deadly glaze.

     "Cas? Cassie?" He knocked lightly on the door. "Cassie? Are you okay? Cassie?"

     Castiel was seated by the window his head hurried in his knees. Gabriel could feel the intense emotional state Castiel was in, if Gabriel was presented he wouldnt have been able to breath because of the pheromones Cas was emitting into the once clear air.

     "Hey Cassie.. It's me Gabe."

     The reaction Gabriel expected and the one he received where on two different ends of the spectrum. Gabriel didn't have time go react or process any of it. It was too late because by then Castiel had shifted and was pinning Gabriel on the ground growling at him, his blue eyes turning purple once again and his pupils becoming smaller and more diamond like.

     "Cas?" Gabriel was scared.

     Castiel replied with a deep and hungry growl. In his mind Gabriel questioned why people were able to transform so young, he didn't answer himself because by then the door flew open and Naomi burst in angrily spitting words of fire.

 

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○

     "One more day and it will be a week." John told himself." He smiled at Sam on his lap. He looked at the clock it was 11:am. In at least twelve hours he his _"week to not call Azazel"_  would be complete and he could call him and ask all the questions running through his head. 

     John was yet to realise the other question starting to form.

     "Told you I wouldn't call."

     Kate was at work she had left early at 6:30am. She left John with Sam. He had planned to go out with the littlest Winchester, and spend the day at the park.

     He was going to do everything except calling or texting Azazel. Sometimes John wondered how he and Azazel had come to be. But some friendships  were difficult to explain, especially one that included him and Azazel.

     There was always going to be bloodshed in that road, and he couldn't speak much on it. Or else.  
  
     By 11am John decided to go to the park with Sam like he bad planned. He told himself, "I might as well "bond" with the kid before he is taken away."

     When they arrived to the park John was hesitant. All the nervous energy hidden inside of him hit him all at once. It was then that he realised that he didn't know what he was supposed to do there.

     Was he supposed to sit there and hold Sam? The 28 year old was at a loss. He found himself by a park bench. He took the opportunity to sit and think about what one does with a baby. He came up with an intelligent idea to observe what the mother's surrounding him were all doing and copy them. 

     However, he soon found that most women were breast feeding their babies or talking with other women and some were bonding with their husbands and kids.

     By then he had given up. He took Sam out of his pram and held him in his arms. The little boy smiled at him and John chuckled. "Aren't you embarrassed to laugh when you're toothless?"

     Sam giggled some more and John found himself amused. This wasn't so bad. He raised Sam up in the air like Mary used to with Dean. When Mary's name popped in his head his heart tightened. There was a feeling if regret but it was mixed with anger and another for he could recognise.

     John put Sam on his lap moving back and forth, as soon as Sam was on his lap John's **_his_**  face. Azazel.

     Was he following him? John was about to growl at him but then he realised he wasn't supposed to call him.

     John thought for a few minutes and he realised, that Azazel said he couldn't contact him but it didn't mean Azazel couldn't contact John. Yup. He had to make Azazel contact him first.  
     John had his mind made up until he realised, if he replied...would that count as him calling?

 

°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°

     "Gabriel! What are you doing in here?!" Naomi shouted grabbing one of Castiel' s fur covered legs and tried go pull him away from Gabriel. "Castiel. Get away from your brother."

     Castiel looked up and glared at Naomi growling. He was ready to jump and hungrily bite Naomi, but then Gabriel's voice low and soft burst through his walls. "Cas. Cassie." Gabriel soothed his brother with his voice. Castiel ferocious grolws subsided, "Good boy. Calm down okay?"

     Castiel's eyes were split between the beautiful sapphire blue and a glowing amythest. His pupils would become normal and then diamond shaped again. Gabriel slowly got up as Castiel moved backwards fighting himself.

     There was a soft, and pained howl that came from outside and Castiel's attention quickly was pulled towards the howl. He let out he a miserable whine. Naomi and Gabriel looked at each other.

     "Don't stand there. Get out." Naomi growls hitting Gabriel on the head. Gabriel helped running off. Castiel's attention was drawn back to Gabriel when he saw him holding his head, and his eyes teary his eyes turned back to blue filled with sympathy 

     "Gabe?" His voice was soft before he passed out.

 

□°•■°•□°•■°•°•

     John looked around the park to see if there was space for him to hide.

     What was Azazel doing there? The question spun around in John's head making him go crazy. For a few seconds instead of hiding John stood there watching the other man. Azazel was in a hurry, so it seemed, but he was waiting for someone. Every few seconds he would check his watch he had his back towards John, because he was on the same side of the road as John except John was in the park and he was at the cross road waiting for the robot to turn green.

     When Azazel crossed the road he was greeted by a red headed woman who came towards him with a big smile on her face. John wasn't able to recognise her but he was sure he had seen her before. On her finger she had a diamond ring, that was the one thing John noticed and stared at for a solid two minutes as they were giving each other guys and kisses. She flipped her hair laughing at something he had said. 

     John started to wonder if the two met all the time. Was Azazel with her when he wasn't with him? Why did he care so much? It's not as though Azazel was always with him the two practically despised each other for half their lives. Well John despised him, Azazel was more or so stricken by John's well rounded bottom.

     John quickly put Sam in his pram after he realised the little boy had fallen asleep. His breathing was so light, and his body was still so small, so fragile.

      The first few days John was afraid of holding him thinking he night break him. Azazel taught him a lot over the month. Kate was at work most days, and he was left to watch Sam. He had work sometimes too. Not a lot of people knew how money came into his account, except for Azazel who helped him get the job.

     John's boss Dick Roman was a year older than him, they were practically work mates than he was his boss. The two hot on Well, the few times Azazel joked about how good John was in bed Dick took an interest in John. Azazel quickly shut him down, John didn't know how but the next day his boss treated him like a King.

     What annoyed him however was how Azazel was joking about  _that_ when they hadn't been _there_  in that period of time. John was of course glad, because those were the days Azazel wasn't pinning him to the wall and having his way with him.

     John was shaken from his thoughts when a woman next to him tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly smiled at her and asked, "May I help you ma'am?" 

     "I just wanted to say, your son is so cute" she told John. John acknowledged her and smiled down at Sam, "thank you."

     "He looks like you." She added. "He is going to be a very handsome little boy."

     "Oh, thank--" John cut himself off when he saw Azazel and the red haired woman walking upwards towards the bars. He quickly grabbed onto Sam's pram and smiled at the woman excusing himself, "Excuse me. I'm sorry I have to be somewhere right now." He excused himself and sped off pushing Sam's pram.

       _"Think you can avoid me? Think again."_ John chuckled evil earning himself a few unsual looks.  _"I know you saw me. You had to have seen me. I was in plain sight."_

    John exited the park in a hurry and quickly ran to the robot before it changed to red. He ran across the road and before he knew it he was a few meters behind them. The woman went up to his shoulders, John felt upset. So he liked them shorter? With red hair and curves?

     Azazel and Rowena didn't turn to look back once as they strutted down the pathway. It annoyed John. He just wanted to glare at him when their eye met.

     But when Azazel did look John found himself racing inside the small market that was closer to him. 

     He hoped Azazel didn't notice.

 

▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪

     It had been two hours since Mary entered the Library. And so far she was proud to say she had found nothing. 

     She had looked so many places, and she still handy found anything. 

     "Mary!" Gabriel came running in. "Mary!" The library lady shouted for him to quiet or leave. He ignored her until he saw Mary's face pop up from one of the tables. "Over here." 

     "Thank God I found you." He said. "It's Castiel, he passed out." 

     "What? Why? What happened?" Gabriel looked around the table. "You haven't found the book?" 

     Mary sighed, "No." 

     "Good. I'll help you look." He said. "The book should say "Exodus".

     "You mean the bible?"

     "No Exodus." Gabriel quickly replied. "We should be able to find it in the teen fiction."

     "Teen fiction? Are you sure?"

     "I heard mum talking. She hid it there because nobody would read it." He explained. Mary wasn't surprised to hear that Naomi had done it. Some things never changed.

     "Umm, in romance." He added. 

     Mary though for a few seconds, and then it hit her. She speed walked to the romance section and started flipping through. Gabriel who was confused at her sudden outburst of strength stood behind her trying to ask questions, but failed to.

     "Mary what are you looking for?" Gabriel asked finally. 

     "You know that novel your mother loves to read?"

     "Yeah, umm, ' Dawn of...something."

     "No the other one."

     "Kiss and Tell the Soul mate fever?" 

     "Yes!" Mary jumped. "Where is it?" 

     "Here." He pointed at the book. Mary reached for the purple book next to it. "Here. Exodus."

     "Open it," he hurried her opening the cover. Mary opened to the contents and vegan to read them out loud.

     "There. Soul mates." Mary said and Gabe stared mouth agape. Mary quickly covered his eyes. 

 

     The first few pages contained information about about the reaction of Soul Mates meeting. Mary and Gabriel however were more interested in soul mates meeting young. 

     "Do you need any help?" An elderly lady approached them. "Oh you're looking at soul mates?" She eyes Mary before she looked at Gabriel. It was then that both of them realised what she was thinking.

     "My son and his soul mate met. Their only three and four." Mary explained. The lady was taken aback. "That's quite early. That's rare."

     "You need the book Genesis." She said. "Look at the chapter Amythest." The lady said. "But we don't have that book here. Mrs Naomi took it. You should be able to find some information in this book though." She took the book from Mary.

     The woman out on her glasses and started scanning through the pages.

    "Purple eyes," The older woman said turning the page, "Yes. Here it is." She passed the book to Mary.

     Dean was at home asleep. Castiel wasn't breathing alright.

    _"Purple eyes, or amethyst eyes, are a sign of soul mates meeting when they are too young or not yet presented."_ She read. _"Usually the one with purple eyes, will show signs of hostility towards unfamiliar faces who are close to their soul mate..."_ Mary remembered when the Castiel growled at her.

      _"The pair will naturally be attracted to the other, and be protective and playful with one another."_ She paused before she continued catiously, _"However, one must be careful not to leave them on their own."_ Mary's heart was pounding. Her palms became sweaty. She released the book and rubbed her hands dry before she picked the book up to continue.

     "Soul mates will naturally want to bite each other and mate. They don't understand it, it is pure desire." The book read. She knew that. She knew all of that. But Dean was so young. He was too young. Could they stop it without hurting them?

      _"Young soul mates: when soul mates meet at a young age, they tend to already be presented. Therefore they present before twelve years of age._

_"If the Soul mates meet this early it is important to let them bond emotionally, if they are separated they will become physically weak as well as emotionally broken or detached._

_"The soul mates will naturally be attracted to each other and want to be near each other. They will naturally want to he just like all other soul mates. Usually the dominant partner's eyes will glow for those that are undecided both their eyes will glow._

_"If any early matings need to be avoided adults must allow the mates to just be near each other and know each scents...so they don't feel threatened by other people._

_"To cancel or stop the souls from bonding completely forever..."_

"Wait you can do that?" Gabriel inturrpted. "And what do they mean by bonding and mating?"

     "I, I guess. I had no idea."Mary looked to the older lady. "Does it hurt them?"

     "No. Unless if they are alpha and omega."

     "We don't know." She answered. 

     "Which one had eyes that glow?"

     "Cas's eyes glow purple." Gabriel said. "So he is Alpha?"

     "Dean's eyes also glow yellow, so he could be Alpha."

     "Oh." The lady paused. She got up. "That doesn't just happen Mary. Were you a soul mate?"

     "....yes." She hesitated.

     "Did you mate your soul mate?" Mary shook her head no. "Then Dean's Fateful mating is genetic."

     "What?" Mary was confused. The woman sat down opposite her. "When soul mates don't mate like they should, their fate is passed on to their children and if the children never meet their souls don't react if they meet they react to each other and naturally want to bond. However it is usually intense, if they are separated they could be put in danger."

     "Danger?"

     The lady looked at Gabriel. "I'm five. Not three." 

     The older lady laughed. "You're quite the young man I see."

     "So what did you mean by danger?" Mary was breathless. 

     "...Gabriel why don't you go put the book back while I talk to Mary."

     "I want to know too." He said "for Cas." The lady was hesitant until Gabe said, "I'm ordering you to tell me as the Alpha's son."

     "They could die. Well usually the submissive one...you'll know whine submissive because they die first. The dominant one will have a chance to be saved."

     "No..." Mary whispered. Gabriel was scared to talk, his mouth went dry.

 

°•°○°•○•°•○•°○

     Azazel had Rowena's hand in his as he led her inside the motel. John tightened his jaw. He never took him to a motel. Why was that annoying?

     No it wasn't that. He just hated how cheap that guy was with him. He always did it out door when it was John. That wasn't fair. Sometimes in the car, sometimes by the wall, sometimes...John was getting hard.

     Azazel entered the motel room and smiled at the woman at the front as he paid for his room. Rowena was all smiles and cute words. Twirling her hair and giggling with Azazel. 

     And then she was sassy and classy. A little bit dangerous. The black dress didn't outline nothing, her curves were worth a fortune, and that's what she expected Azazel to spend. Finest room.

     "King sized bed. Here is your key." She said. "Enjoy your stay."

     "Thank you." He replied.

     As they were going up stairs John arrived. The woman saw him and quickly stopped him from following them. 

     "Hold the pram for me. I'll be right back." He cut her off. She huffed annoyed with John, but agreed. 

      Azazel came back down the stairs. He didn't look at John. He called the woman over, "Here. Money for any of your customers that may be annoyed with the noise."

     The lady happily received the money. Azazel turned to walk up the stairs. As he was on the eighth step, his phone started ringing.

     "Hello?" He answered. 

     "What room are you going into?" John asked. Azazel smirked and turned took look at John who was at the base of the staircase. 

     "204." Azazel was pleased with himself.

     "How do you imagine it?" John asked.

     "You in pink panties bend over just for me," he paused before he added, "Alpha."


	6. The Pills we breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>      Even though he wasn't fully crying Mary could heat his little sniffles and silent moans.
> 
>      "Dean?" She shook herself from the momentary paralysis. "What happened?"
> 
>      "It's hot...." He cried. "It's so hot." He cried. "Mummy I'm hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER 
> 
> Guys.  
> The tags for who is omega or alpha are not there (including in plot anymore) because I haven't decided who is who...its hard.  
> So I was going to write until it was necessary for me to decide. Which will be soon, but I don't know. 
> 
> You can help me decide on the comments if you want...I recommend you choose in chapter 22's comments.

     After Gabriel left, Mary and the elderly woman whom she found out was known as Rowan, talked longer. Mary was mostly just asking questions, and Rowan had on a worried look on her face during the entire questions except for those fewer and rare moments which she showed fear.

     "Mary. Dean and Castiel could die. You can't separate them." Rowan said. Mary didn't want to separate them, she didn't care this was soul bonding no one could tear such a thing, they would have to be heartless. Or angry and vengeful.

     Like Naomi.

     "Is there a way I can stop their souls from bonding so that they bond with other people?" Mary asked. "Like...they start thinking from this age that the new person is their soul mate and not each other?"

     "You mean soul mate replacing?" The woman asked. Mary nodded half unsure. "I have pills...they have to take them every night at the same time together, they can't skip a day for the next 5, 6 years."

     "Don't they present their secondary gender at twelve?"

     "If they were nine or ten they would need to drink the pills one time and okay. But they are too young so they should drink these pills until they are nine and/or ten."

     "Ok. What happens if they miss a day?" Mary asked the question even though she partially didn't want to know. She was scared to ask anything at all, because the answers she got were not that "Dean is going to be okay". The answers were everything, but that sentence.

     "If they miss a day of the pills the pull of their souls will be stronger." Rowan started, "because their souls would be on the road to forgetting and then remember and their souls would be more ignored when they reunite." She paused before she added nervously, "If they have been drinking the pills for more than 8 months it's dangerous to forget a day, because they will mate if theylie souls pull them and they will present right there no matter what age."

     Mary understood perfectly. No mistakes.

     Naomi was going to be pleased to know that her son wasn't tied to Mary's son. She was tired of seeing Mary everywhere, it had been a good seven years without Mary. 

    Before Mary left Rowan handed her the pills, they were in packs. Five packs. She told her if she needed more to just come back. 

     "So the purple are for Castiel and the yellow for Dean?" She asked. 

     Rowan shook her head alarmed, "No. Yellow for Castiel, purple for Dean."

     "Why?" Mary had to ask. Rowan pretended not to hear her and pushed Mary away telling her that she had to return to her job. 

 

     Mary left the Library and went home. She found Dean by the door his body covered in sweat, his shirt was off and he was seated by a fan cooling himself. 

     Even though he wasn't fully crying Mary could heat his little sniffles and silent moans.

     "Dean?" She shook herself from the momentary paralysis. "What happened?"

     "It's hot...." He cried. "It's so hot." He cried some more. "Mummy I'm hot."

     "What happened?" Mary kneelled next to him and places her hand on his forehead and sure enough his body was burning. Her Omega which had reacted late quickly came took over. Mary's eyes now gold. She sniffed Dean, he wasn't presenting, He wasn't an Omega or Alpha or even Beta.

     So what was wrong with him?

 

▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°

     Gabriel had fallen asleep without eating dinner to avoid his mother's glares and questions, as well as Lucifer's snickers. Naomi wanted to wake him, but Zacahriah being such a sap told her not to..." _because he looks so peaceful and cute,"_ was his reason.

     Throughout dinner Zachariah made the other boys talk about their day, so that Gabriel and Castiel's presents wouldn't feel so needed. None of the family memebers knew when they became so dependent on Gabriel and Castiel's presents, but they were, and the elephant in the room was getting heavier.

     The family was finishing their dinner when Mary barged in eyes gold and crying, she ran to Zachariah whining. Zachariah' s eyes quickly became blood red as soon as he felt he Omega's distress. Naomi who tried not to react too was soon swayed by the smell of terrified Omega. 

     "Alpha!" The Omega cried out offering Dean closely. Zachariah looked at Dean. His voice was strained as he was crying lightly groaning in pain and coughing here and there. 

     "Cas." He whispered. "Mummy I want Cas." He whispered reaching his hands out searching for what felt cold, what felt like Cas. "Cas!" The four year old cried out.

    Zachariah was the one who led the way, instead of unlocking the door. His alpha kicked the door down without hesitation. Mary's pheromones were enchanting, he fear was intoxicating for the Alphas. Naomi was next to Mary protectively looking outdoor any danger the more she drowned in Mary's fear.

     "Cas..." Dean's whispers were becoming smaller and smaller. "Cas..."

     Castiel was on the ground on all fours growling and fighting the air. He looked up when he heard Dean's voice. His eyes waning violet, almost white. He was sweating just like Dean. There was a pike to blankets scattered all over the floor and some clothes. The walls were covered with scratch marks. 

     There were patches of blood covering the walls here and there. He had on pants which were worn inside out and a partially ripped coat. The fab which used to be on the wall was broken and unplugged. The wardrobe doors were broken and barely hanging on. 

     Mary's face was replaced with ease, until Castiel started moving towards her and the fear came back. Naomi growled in Castiel's direction, Dean cried out for Cas. "Mummy it's hot" he clung onto Mary. 

     Castiel s eyes were fixicated on Dean, his own growls subsided and his eyes turned blue once again, but the blue was quickly fading from him. His eyes were now grey. 

     Mary's eyes eyes were first to change she ran and kneelled next to Castiel she out Dean next to him. "Naomi get water!" She called out. Naomi's Alpha was hesitant, Mary's fear was still lingering in the air. Zachariah was the one who came back with a glass of water. 

    "I need two glasses." She said. Zachariah left and quickly came back with two. Mary pulled a tub of pills and took one purple and one yellow.

     "Dean honey open your mouth, you too Cas." She always holding the pills out. 

    Dean was moving away from her and closer to Cas. "Cas feels good." Dean smiled, the colour slowly coming back in his faded green eyes.

     "Dean is so warm." It was Castiel's missed voice that spoke. After days of growls.

     "Dean pills."

     "No." He shook his head moving into Castiel some more. The two held each other closely shutting out their surroundings. Until Naomi's voice cut in.  **"Castiel Novak drink your pills right now! You too Dean."**

     Her Alpha voice was strong enough to send Mary into submission. Mary's eyes turned gold once again, but she quickly shook away the feeling.

     Castiel took his pill, and Dean took his. Mary gave them the glasses of water and told them to swallow at the same time. She counted to three and the two swallowed the pills.

     After Dean and Castiel had both passed out Mary was faced with questions. She sat down and explaiend what she had learned. Zachariah was angry throughout her explanation.

     "No!" He grumbled. "I don't see why we have to stop them being soul mates. Leave them."

     "Alpha it's for the best." Naomi said to him placing a hand on his shoulder. She was pleased with the decision and she was well aware of was made because of her. Mary wasn't the type to make someone's decision for them for no reason. Let alone her precious baby boy. 

     Zachariah wasn't convinced but was forced to sympathise with Mary. "It's our fault isn't it?" 

     Naomi winced at the mention of "we", of all of their past. 

     "...yes." Mary was scared to answer. "It's our fault."

     "The more reason for you to fix your mistakes." Naomi said coldly before she got up and left, "let's not bring the past up again." She advised before she disappeared.

     "If we excepted thatt we were souls mates. It would be different." Zachariah. "If I had agreed to be your Alpha despite age."

     "I'll sleep with Castiel and Dean for tonight." Mary heard him. But she didn't want to answer. She didn't want the feelings to come rushing back. Yes it was her and Zachariah's fault. 

     "And it's not your fault. It's mine too I was too naive. Naomi showed me that." Mary walked out on him too. 

     When Mary arrived to the room she was spending the night in, she found Michael and Lucifer cleaning up the mess in the room. She smiled to herself before she joined them.

     As they were cleaning they found out that Castiel had really tried to escape, before he tried to get warm. Most things in the room were ripped, or covered with blood. His hands had healed though. 

     Mary was surprised to see that the two boys were holding hands. Did the pills not work? 

     By the time Mary finished cleaning up Michael and Lucifer had gone to sleep like she and told them to.

     That night Mary cried herself to sleep for the first time in forever.

 

     Castiel and Dean's fingers locked tighter the more they tossed in their sleep and the deeper they travelled in their dreams. 

     "Cas..." The word slipped out of Dean's mouth.

     "Dean." Mary's dream wasn't a positive one that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also see which is easier to write Omega Dean or Omega Castiel.


	7. What happens on June 16th 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>      "Is there something wrong, Arch Angel Gabriel?" Mary asked playfully while she was putting away her tooth brush.
> 
>      "We have to check on Dean!" Gabriel cried out. "Cas could have killed him by now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to edit chapters as much as I can while writing but there is still mistakes. So I usually edit afterwards.
> 
> Excuse the mistakes guys. Thanks.
> 
> Comment and like and follow.  
> I follow back.

**June 16th 1983 :**

    Gabriel woke up to cold water being splashed in his face. He jumped out of his bed with a yelp and hit the floor with a loud thud. Lucifer burst out laughing and Michael being the eldest was forced to help him up. 

     "What the hell Luci?!" Gabriel growled. Michael stood between them to stop the growls from turning into fists. Which was what always happened when Gabriel was the one to lose it first...when Lucifer was angry at him Gabriel purposely ignored him, just so that he would go and annoy Michael which would earn him the beating of his life. And Michael was always willing to satisfy 

     "You surrounded me with spiders on _my_ birthday." Lucifer barked. "You are lucky I just poured water on you."

     "He isn't wrong Gabe." Michael agreed. "You left a snake in my room."

     "That wasn't even me, that was Luci." Gabriel pointed out angrily, feeling offended. He was ready to rumble.

     "Snitch!" Lucifer spat out aiming for Gabriel, who just shrugged it off like it was nothing. 

     "What the hell Luci?" Michael growled forgetting about Gabriel. "It was you? I should have known, you're such a snake that the irony is too much." 

    "Who cares? Your reaction was priceless." He laughed. 

     "You!!" Michael growled and jumped tackling Lucifer to the ground and the two began to trade fists. Gabriel  who was satisfied and more focused on his birthday walked out the room skipping and humming "Heat of the moment". 

 

     Gabriel was surprised when he found Mary in the bathroom brushing her teeth already dressed in what looked like one of Naomi's only casual looking outfits. He wondered why the woman was there. For a few seconds he was worried that his mother had found out about their little research, but then Mary waa there abd alive.

     His head then became filled with worry for Castiel and Dean. Where they okay? Where they even alive? 

     "Good morning Mary." He said softly. 

     "Oh Hi Gabe." She greeted him with a smile. He was taken aback by her positivity. But he still asked her, "Did you tell mum?"

     "Only the information? No names." She laughed. "Don't worry." He sighed his heart now filled with ease. Mary was nice. So why were bad things happening to Her? Why did his mother hate her so much?

     Gabriel could clearly see Mary hadn't slept well. He was about to ask her, but what came out of his mouth was a different question. 

     "How is Dean?" He decided Mary would dodge his other question anyways. Everyone told him he was just a kid whenever he asked something personal. What disgusted him was the way they smiled while lying to him.

     Gabriel was mature. Intact all of the Novak children were intelligent and matured young. While Michael had the mind of an eighteen year old, his burdens were just as heavy.

     Lucifer on the other hand was in Michael's lime light and he hated being over shadowed, so he treated Gabriel like garbage sometimes. Of course anyone who saw them would think it was playful fun between brothers...because Lucifer was kinder to Gabriel, but he also had a sweet tooth for Castiel. 

     Gabriel had to put up with Lucifer's mental toll on him so he improved in vocabulary and in all aspects to be able to fight him off, to the point where he became an equal with Lucifer infect he could take on Michael...when Michael wasn't angry or serious. Micahel was too much of a perfectionist wanting to never disappoint so he was on another level.

     Castiel was one to worry about people, so he too became a mother at a young age. He was a mother only to Gabriel and Michael, more of an emotional support really he was rather direct in his responses for three year old, he spent too much time at the library.

     When he turned three Castiel was given his first book, and taught to read by Naomi the harsh hand. So, whenever Castiel and Michael headbutted no one ever saw Michael walk away in victory perhaps because Castiel was young so Michael didn't fight him. 

     Castiel excelled in most things. Especially language.

     "Dean is sleeping with Castiel. I'm not sure if they are awake or not." Gabriel was definitely surprised to hear that because he shouted, "What?!" Really loudly, he was sure if the neighbours were asleep they had definitely heard him and woken up.

     "Is there something wrong, Arch Angel Gabriel?" Mary asked playfully while she was putting away her tooth brush.

     "We have to check on Dean!" Gabriel cried out. "Cas could have killed him by now!"

    "Gabriel it's alright he's fine." Mary said. "They are both fine. I have them the pills."

    "No Mary. Cas is really aggressive right now."

     Mary followed Gabriel just to make him feel better. She could see he was worried, he dropped his towel and opened the door to Castiel's room. He found both Dean and Castiel awake. Dean was helping Cas put on his clothes while Cas was refusing.

     "I'm the oldest." Dean said sternly. "Put your clothes on."

     "No. I want to only be in my shorts." Castiel struggled to fight Dean off. The slightly older boy was surprisingly filled with four year old strength. 

     "If you don't. I won't play with you anymore."

     Castiel quickly grabbed the shirt and put it on. Dean giggled and got up to put his shorts on. Castiel took one of his jackets and gave it to Dean saying, "It's cold outside." 

     Dean took it, he put it on. Most of his outfit was made up of Castiel's clothes anyways.

     "Have you two even showered? Since you're putting on clean clothes?" Mary asked them. 

     "Later." Dean and Castiel said at the same time causing Mary to chuckle. 

     Castiel got  up leading Dean outside past Mary and Gabriel. When he passed Gabriel he hugged him and happily said, "Happy Birthday Gabe!" 

     "Thanks Cassie."

     "It's your birthday?" Mary felt guilty, but then again she didn't know Gabriel like the older two. Michael and Lucifer. 

     "Yeah. I'm turning 6." He smiled proudly. "I hope you and Dean come to my party." 

     Mary was already thinking of what to get him. Castiel and Dean left the house headed for the giant tree by Dean's room avoiding inflicting any harm to Mary's flowers.

 

°•●•°○°•●•°○°•

      Azazel was seated at the edge of the bed while John was half asleep. He looked at Sam who was now in the room with them. John and had gone to get him after their fourth round. Azazel wanted more, but John refused.

     Azazel let him. Something about the eldest Winchester made Azazel weak in the knees, and blind. Since they were teenagers it was always like this. And neither of them understood it, especially since they were Alphas.

     "Johnny." He whispered. "Wake up, it's time for you to take a shower." 

     Azazel was already fully dressed after half an hour of looking for his clothes all over the room...he had also left the room and gone to buy clothes for John. He doubted John would walk out the room dressed in dirty and ripped clothes. It was when he was putting his shoes on that he sat on the edge of the bed.

     "John." He said more sternly. John stirred in his sleep whispering Dean's name. Azazel's breath hitched, and then he heard "Mary...Sam...Sam...Kate...Dean...my little boy." 

     Azazel stayed silent listening. He didnt want to admit it, but he was hoping he would hear his name too. But when he did he was heartbroken. It wasn't how he wanted it.

     "Mary I'm sorry....Azazel he..." John's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up wiping the drool slightly dripping from the corner of his lips. "Azazel." He said.

     "Go shower." The look on the other males face was terrifying in its own way. He looked angry...it was a look John wasn't used to. No matter what he did Azazel was always sweet with him. "Let me sleep."

    " **John!** " He used his Alpha voice. An Alpha dominating another Alpha rarely happened unless they were fighting...or defending someone. John wasn't aware, but Azazel was defending his feelings. 

     "Gosh fine. You've never been a morning person." He slid out of bed and put on his underwear and walked to the bathroom scratching his ribs. Azazel who was usually lustful and tempted to watch John's ass didn't even look at him once. John felt it.

     Azazel released a heavy sigh as he began to strip the bed of its sheets and carrying them to the washing machine. He owned the motel so he could do whatever he wanted. Price of being rich. 

     Time had passed when John finished showering. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°

     It was Dean who ran into the woods first. He was hiding from Castiel after they agreed to play Hide & Seek-Chasey. 

     The deeper they travelled into the woods the more Castiel became anxious. He wasn't allowed to enter the woods by himself, let alone with Dean. A boy who was barely a year older than him. Naomi was going to kill him, after Zachariah punished of course. He was never going to be allowed to leave the house ever again. 

     "Dean!" He shouted his voice echoing carried by the wind in the silence surrounding him. Birds chirped when he got closer to their best and he would have to move away slowly to not scare them. Sometimes he would see traces of Dean's footsteps, but what he wanted to see was Dean. 

     There was a feeling of fear in him, he was scared for Dean. There was another feeling which he didn't seem to understand, his pup was fighting to come out. Had the pills not worked? Was it distance?

     "Dean! Where are you? Come out!" He called out. "I give up, okay? Let's go home." He didn't get a response and this just made it worse for him. He was starting to tremble, the light breeze was becoming stronger breeze, and slightly colder. He should have worn a jacket. "Dean!" 

     As Castiel was looking for him Dean was already deep in the woods and lost. He cried for a minutes, but he quickly stopped after he realised there was no one there. No one was going to hear him. He sat by the shortest tree in the area he was standing. He was trembling, and his arm had been scratched by a branch when he was running. Maybe Castiel would smell the blood and find him, of course this thought didn't cross his mind, he was far too young to even consider it.

     "Cas!" He cried out. "I want Cas..." He whispered to himself. The mental image of his father then hit him vivid and colourful. "Daddy!" 

     If John could hear him he would have come running, but he wasn't anywhere close. Only Castiel and he was headed in the opposite direction. Dean was in the East and Castiel was going North. He passed him without even realizing it. And before he knew it he was by "Emerald river". The flow of the river was harsh and loud. Would Dean have crossed?

      There was only one way to know. He was cut off by a deep, roaring and angry voice.

     " **Castiel!** "

 

°•●•°○°•●•°○°•●

      John finished his shower eyes flaring red. There was something in him pulling him and evoking an emotion he wasn't fully aware of. He couldn't smell what it was. Yet the feeling lingered.

     John exited the bathroom blank faced.

     "John?" Azazel looked him up and down. He put Sam on the bed and walked towards John. "Johm?" He put his hand on John's neck and sniffed him. He was lost in his mind. His eyes were red buy John wasn't angry with something in the room. Was he sacred? Azazel was lost as to what to do. 

     John was butt naked and dripping wet with water from his shower. His hair was stuck to his face, his eyes fixed at the door. Azazel ran to the brathroom and grabbed a towel and came back to cover John who was still in the same position. His eyes still fixed on the door.

     Azazel soon became worried and his wolf started to fight for dominance. He didn't want that though, the last time he was protective of John it didn't end well. 

     He hurt someone that meant a lot to him. His wolf always put John first, then and now. That's why he couldn't hurt John even if he were to despise him...his wolf would never let him. 

     "Johnny? What's wrong?" Azazel had forgotten about Sam. His gaze was stuck on Jihn. He followed John's gaze to the door snarling. A low rumbling growl escaped him and he was transforming. His wolf was black and his eyes blood red. 

     John was shaken out of his trans by Azazel's growl. He looked to the floor Azazel's tail was wrapped around him and the Alpha was ready for a war. John quickly became alarmed and ran to grab Sam. Was there a threat?

     Azazel who was still in his wolf form looked to the window and jumped closer to John transforming landing in front of John and Sam. His naked self moved closer to John and he wrapped his arms around John covering him as the glass shattered. The rock that hit him was harder than he expected.

     "Arrgh!" Azazel let out a loud groan at the cold stone's harsh contact with his skin. "...Azazel!" John who was protected in Azazel's arms cried out as Azazel coughed out blood. 

     There was no way one rock would have caused such a reaction from the other Alpha. 

     Azazel moved away from John and picked up random pants from the floor. They were John's ripped pants. He wore them and took out the phone inside. He placed John's phone on the table and walked to the door. "You dont have to listen to what I said." He said. "Dont contact me anymore." 

     Those words John had been waiting for them, but when he heard them they hit him like a brick. 

     After Azazel was gone. John put Sam on the bed and picked up the rock. There was a knock stuck to it.

      _ **"A million dollars, and a gang of soldiers or your Alpha boy toy gets it."**_

     _"Don't contact me anymore."_ Azazel's words rang through John's ears over and over again it was almost as though Azazel was still in the room with his voice on repeat.

     "Let's go home Sam." He picked up Sam once he was dressed. "You want to go home right? Right? Right?" He repeated causing Sam to giggle. 

     Sam's laughter might have drowned out the voice in his head, but John couldn't deny it. Azazel was taking a harsh beating in his place. A beating that his wolf couldn't heal properly in the long run. But why?

     Was Azazel sick again? 

 

●□●□●□●

     "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gabe! Happy birthday to you!!" The group of adults and children sang clapping their hands for the now six year old.

     "Presents!" One of the kids next to Gabriel giggled pointing to the boxes. Gabriel released a low growl to let her know it was his birthday not her day to be pampered like a princess. She got that every other day, but this day, this day was his. 

     He made sure everyone knew that.

     What seemed like fifteen minutes passed until Gabriel asked the question weighing heavy on him. He hadn't enjoyed his birthday because of it. He had become restless. "Where is Cassie and Dean?"

     Mary and Naomi both looked around and realised sure Castiel and Dean were missing. Mary's heartbeat quickened and she started freaking out. 

     "Dean!" She moved out of the door she was sitting and left the room hurriedly. "Dean?!" She was headed for the door when it slowly opened and Zachariah appeared Castiel alseep in his arms and Dean next to him holding his hand. "Dean!" Mary kneelled down and opened her arms waiting for him to come to her. It didn't take him any longer than two seconds and he was in his mother's arms.

     The rest of Gabriel's birthday was spent with high spirits and different people's laughs filling the Novak house hold. 

     No one noticed Lucifer hugging his brother and giving him a game for his birthday. Or Michael taking selfies.

     Castiel and Dean stuck to each other. Little acts of jealousy were involved in their company. Whenever somebody touched Dean, Castiel was quick to pull him away...and Dean silently growled when someone cut in when he was playing with Castiel. 

     And...For the first time in what seemed like forever Zachariah and Mary talked about their past, and made a decision which they would share with everyone else when the time was right.

     Preferably on Castiel's birthday.

 

♤■□♤■□♤■□

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

     "Hello?" Azazel answered the phone half drunk. He was in the alley still drinking the rest of his bottle of vodka. This was his third bottle, and still he was yet to be drunk. It annoyed him...no matter the amount of drinks John's name still surfaced and left him sober. Now he was calling him.

     Was John purposely trying to destroy him? 

     "Where are you?" John asked. He already knew, but he wanted to hear it from Azazel himself. So that Azazel would know how reckless he was being.

     "John, I told you not to call me anymore." Azazel's voice was low, but rough. He sounded broken.

     John ignored him, "Then why is my phone number still in your phone?" He shot back. "You keep sending me voice-mails. **_You miss Me?!_** " He growled into the phone. "If you miss me come tell me that face to face!"

     Azazel laughed hysterically. "And you don't think I don't want to?" His voice was a mixture of anger and sadness. The aggression was deafening. "Do you know what I have to do to stop myself from showing up at your door?" 

     "Then stop trying to stop yourself."

     "Alpha wants to protect you." He said softly his tone of voice playful and helpless.

     "I can protect myself just fine." 

     John was now behind Azazel. He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and put his phone away. "Azazel. It's been a while."

     "I want you so bad." Azazel's hands travelled up John's shirt, and soon enough his right hand travelled down into John's pants.

     "Let's go get you sober first." John pushed him off.

     When they got to the car Azazel was surprised when he found Sam in the back seat and a woman in the passenger seat. Azazel looked at John. John looked back at him, but said nothing. The guilt was there, but Azazel also felt the fear that lingered under the surface.

     They got in the car anyways. Kate smiled at him. She smelt like Beta...and human.

     "Azazel this is Kate." John said, he swallowed before he spoke again, "She's my fiancee."

     Azazel's eyes opened wide and he stared at John through the rear-view mirror his pupils dilated. John looked at him for a few seconds too before he switched his focus to the road. He put his seatbelt on and got ready to drive. 

     "I'll walk home." Azazel opened the car door and got out. 

     "Azzy!" It had been a while since either of them had heard that nickname. John opened his door too and followed after him. Kate said nothing. "Please. You have to understand my side of this. Don't just be mad." 

     "Mad?" Azazel stopped and turned to look at John. "Shy would I be Mad? It's your life, I told you not to contact me remember?" 

     His always beautiful diamond shaped face, and  beautiful amber eyes were now tainted with pain. The hurt was so much John could feel it in his heart. He had never seen Azazel so broken. 

     Tears welled in his eyes. He and caused this. 

     "You should go in the car, Kate seems tired," Azazel paused, "You need to take care of your fiancee." 

     "Don't give me that bull Azazel!" John was getting angry. Why wasn't Azazel understanding him?

     "Have a nice life John." Azazel said, "I'm finally doing what you always wanted. I'm getting the hell out of your life." He said it with a chuckle as though it was the funniest thing he had ever heard himself say.

     And then he walked off, staggering. He was still half drunk. 

     John bit his lip to stop the tears before he got back in his car. Why wasn't he satisfied with Azazel's words? He rolled the window down and poked his head out.

     "I know why you left that night!" John shouted after him. Azazel stopped in his footsteps. 

     "Then you know you're not safe with me." He said, his eyes turning a deep crimson.

 

     And then John finally understood.  Azazel's wolf was killing him. He had put John in danger and now his wolf was refusing to heal him. 


	8. Info on Characters: no spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just their names, birthdays. Since we know Gabes.  
>  
> 
> Not all information is originally from supernatural.  
> Of your want the questionnaire it's in the NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes

**Mary Campbell,** Female, born April 4th 1956 age 27. Blonde, green eyes. 

Omega Wolf, American and family consist of mother, and father and grandparents all have passed. A mother of two, Dean and Sam. Her soul mate was Zachariah, but she wounded up with her human soulmate instead. John.

 

 **John Winchester,** male, born August 19th 1955 age 28. Dark hair, brown eyes.

Alpha human, American and family consist of mother, and father and grandparents all have passed. A father of two (right now) Dean and Sam. He is Mary's soul mate as a human. Competition was Zachariah. Naomi was his comrade. Sexuality undecided. 

 

* * *

 

 **Zachariah Novak,** male, born July 3rd 1946 age 37. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

Alpha Wolf, American and family consist of mother, father and his brother Uriel. A father of seven, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Anna and Claire. His soul mate was Mary, but he ended up with Naomi (long story).

 

 **Naomi Novak,** female, born December 28th 1952 age 31. Brown hair, blue eyes.

Alpha wolf, American and family unknown, has younger brother Alfie. A mother of four, Michael, Castiel, Anna and Claire. No soul mate. Her soul mate died (long story).

 

* * *

 

 **Kate Milligan,** female, born March 24th 1958 age 25. Blonde, green eyes. 

Human Beta. American and family unknown. A mother of one (soon), and a stepmother to two Dean and Sam. Sexuality bisexual.

 

* * *

       **Azazel Kings** born August 19th 1955, age 28 (like John). 

Black wolf, secondary gender: Alpha. 

Azazel is super rich, and involved with bad people. He is protective of John because of his wolf and their past.

 

 **READ THIS:** The story of all the adults in this book will be written on its own, later on. Either as I'm finishing  or when I'm half way through this one. I don't want to spoil this one and I'm going to try my best to write less about their history. Plot even if I wanted to add their history in this one, it would make this book longer than I want it to be and it's already long in its own. 

Would you guys wants to read 360 chapters or more?

Exactly. That's what I thought.

* * *

 

** _Now it's just birthdays and age brief description:_ **

**Dean Winchester,** male, born January 24th 1979. Dirty-blonde, green eyes. 

Wolf...secondary gender undecided. Sweet, loves pie, soul mates with Castiel. They disagree sometimes....well most times.

 

 **Sam Winchester,** male, born May 2nd 1983, age 2 months. Brown hair and eyes.

He will present as mentioned in Plot Summary. Secondary gender not yet exposed.

 

 **Adam Winchester,** male, not yet born. But we know he gonna be born anyways. born May 25th 1985. Brown hair, blue eyes.

Human...secondary gender not yet exposed.

 

* * *

 

 **Michael Novak,** male, born March 1st 1973, age 10. Blonde air, deep blue eyes.

Wolf...secondary gender not yet exposed but decided....maybe.

 

 **Lucifer Novak,** male born Septmber 1st 1976 age 7 (turning 8). Dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes.

Wolf...secondary gender not yet exposed but decided...ish.

 

 **Gabriel Novak** male, born June 16th 1977, age 6 (started at 5). Brown hair, hazel eyes.

Wolf...secondary gender not yet exposed or decided.

 

 **Castiel Novak** male, born September 18th 1980, age 3 (turning 4). Brown hair, blue eyes.

Wolf...secondary gender not yet decided.

 

 **Anna Novak** female, born November 3rd 1984, age: 7 months old and a few days (turning 1). Red hair, deep blue eyes.

Secondary gender not yet exposed but decided.

 

 **Claire Novak** female, born November 3rd 1984, age: 7 months and a few days (turning 1) Blonde air, deep blue eyes.

Secondary gender not yet decided, or exposed.

 

* * *

 **Bobby Singer** male, born July 1st, 1953, age 30 (turning 31).

 

 **Ashton Singer [Ash],** male, born February 4th 1979, age 4.

* * *

 

 **Ellen Harvelle,** female, born October 10th 1951, age 32 

 

      **Jo Harvelle,** female, now her born, but we she is in there so here; born April 15th 1985.

 

* * *

 

**Extra undetailed characters:**

 

 **Benny laffite,** male, born April 26th 1977 age 6.

 **Lisa Braeden, f** emale born October 2nd 1980, age 3.

(Soon we will realise I love the thought of the two being together)

* * *

 

      **Linda Tran,**  female born August 31st 1960 age 23. 

      **Kevin Tran,** not yet born, but born January 12th 1985.

 

* * *

 

 **Death** male, born January 7th 1944, age 39. Rich and Tessa's father.

Grey wolf, Alpha.

 

 **Tessa** , female, born March 16th 1979, age 4. Black hair, amber eyes.

Early bloomer: Black wolf, Alpha wolf.

* * *

 

 **Crowley Masters,** female, born July 13th 1974, age 9.

    **Bella Masters,** female, born February 1st 1976 age 7.

 **Lilith Masters,** female, born September 25th 1978, age 4 (turning 5)

      **Ruby Masters,** female, born November 2nd 1980

      **Meg Masters,** female, born February 14th, 1981, age 2.

 

* * *

 

      **Charlie Bradbury,** born June 12th 1980, age 3. She is who we know her to be, a lesbian. Red hair and deep blue eyes.

 

 **Dick Roman,** male born October 27th 1954, age 29. He is  Charlie's uncle, he is her mothers twin brother. He is also John's boss...and an acquaintance of Azazel's. [His history is in the side story]

* * *

 

 **Henry Winchester,** mentioned in memory. [He is part of the side story]

 

 


	9. Love and Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's John and Azazel's birthday. Nothing seems to be going right, well for anyone but Naomi whose plans seem to work perfectly. Can she do all she wants to do before the day ends?
> 
> Why is this day so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sex - we all know who's gonna have sex in here anyways.  
> Intense emotion - to those who feel uncomfortable with emotions like me when reading a story.  
> Cheating - if you're triggered by that kind of stop.

**August 19th 1983.**

      John woke up to Kate arriving from her night shift. She staggered in the dark taking of her uniform. She seemed to see just fine though.

     "Kate?" He asked and she stopped. " _Sorry_ , did I wake You?"

     "No," it was easier to lie than make her feel bad. He had barely slept the past week. Work had gotten rough. Since Azazel disappeared Roman wasn't as kind to John. John threatened him saying he would tell Azazel after, but that got him nowhere. 

     John never realized how much he depended on Azazel's presence, but he did. It annoyed him. It left him helpless.

     Why did it have to be Azazel of all people he was stuck to for life?

     "Do you want a massage to send you to sleep?" It was John who asked Kate. She shook her head no, but quickly jumped in bed with him. 

     "I'd rather satisfy my husband to be," she have him a peck on the lips a flirtatious smile appearing on her face, "...on his birthday," she gave him another peck. "I just wonder if he wants to...after all he and I barely get any alone time." Her voice was becoming soft and arousing. John found himself slowly craving skin to skin contact. His body became hot.

     Kate didn't seem to feel it. She didn't ask after all.

     John gave her a grin and his hand travelled up her top and...she was braless. Perfect. His fingers traced her breast before he squeezed her nipples.

     "Mhmm." Kate moaned, "John where did you learn that?"  she liked nipple play. Azazel always started with nipple play...John got annoyed because Azazel liked his nipples too much.

     He didn't want to say Azazel taught him so he he found another way out.

     "You like it?" He asked huskily, his Alpha gleaming with pride. Kate nodded leaning in and kissing him. The kiss was different. So different. Azazel was always rough with him, John missed that. This kiss wasn't so passionate, it was soft, long and slow...so slow.

     When John's hand ended up in between Kate's legs, and then inside her underwear his fingers were hesitant to go deeper. Thankfully he was saved.  Sam started to cry. He pretended to be annoyed groaning and packing Kate "a little more," because "he didn't want to stop". But he did.

     The heat of his body became worse with the movement.

 

     Kate fell asleep as soon as John left the bed. She knew it would take a while to calm Sam down. She was tempted to carry on with their business by herself. But it had been a while since she drowned herself in self pleasure. Her last sexual partner before John was Jane. Her lesbian friend **[ chapter 4].** Jane's words from months ago popped in her head.

      ** _"That's  why you haven't snuggled in my bed in a while."_  **

     Kate felt guilty thinking about Jane in a moment like this. When her eyes closed it was Jane's body that popped in her head. Perfect, with curves in all the right places. Her legs spread wide open and ready for her and that annoyed her. Kate wanted John, but he wasn't showing any interest anymore. 

      Where they losing their spark? Was sex the only thing caused their spark to ignite? What happened to conversation?

     Azazel popped in her head, but she refused to believe it. John was straight. She was sure he was. Anyways, she would soon  need to tell him about her sexuality. And her past relationship with Jane. Maybe he would be honest with her too.

     They would start from there and go forward. Sleep slowly crept up on her without her realising it and her eyelids got heavier by each breath,until she was sound asleep.

 

6:00am.

7:00am..

8:00am...

9:00am...

**10:45am.....**

     At 10:45AM Kate left for work. She seemed tired and slightly suspicious. John didn't ask, he sent her off happily kissing her unable to release her the deeper the kisses got, the harder they fanned the flame of passion, of sexual intensity.

     John's body was still hot but after the many showers he had taken it had decreased a little.

     After Kate got her legs of off John (10:53am), John watched her leave. She had apogised for making him hard, as well as for leaving him on his birthday. She even offered to call in sick for him, but John himself insisted that she go to work. Preaching about how needed she was and how horrible and heartless it would be for him to take her away from those whose lives depended on her arrival.

     He meant the words, but still his reason was far from the truth, he had other plans. Plans most people would feel guilty for, but not John Winchester, he didn't feel an ounce of guilt in his blood. 

     John watched Kate leave, she walked down the street with a bag hanging down her shoulder. The older man watched her leave nervous, unsure and hesitant of what he was about to do. 

     But he did it anyways.

     His body was now on fire.

 

**11:20am**

     "Sir!" Henry said approaching Azazel from behind.

    "Yes?" Azazel quickly answered him. 

     "It's for you." Henry approached him with a phone in his hand. He handed it to Azazel who got up from his relaxing position while he was bathing the sun. "Hello?" 

     "Kings." The woman on the other side said. "I got it."

     "Really?" He seemed hyper because he threw away the frozen drink in his hand and walked towards the bar, which he owned.

     "So I can start it all today?" Azazel asked. 

     "Yes." She answered.

     "Okay." Azazel said. "Remember if I find anything missing, or unready me and you are going to have a problem." Azazel said his voice turning dark.

     "Calm down Azzy. Old friends don't threaten each other." 

     "Not if the  _the old friend_ is a real bitch." Azazel's reply didn't seem to hit a nerve she was used to it. "How are they?" 

     "Who? Mary and her son?" She asked. "Painful. Little Dean's found a soul mate in Castiel."

     Azazel burst out laughing, "You deserve it for the shit you pulled." Naomi seemed amused by his reply too. "Oh and Naomi?"

     "What?"

     "Don't call me Azzy ever again." He hung up and looked to his butler Henry. "We can start today. I need everything in by the end of the day."

     Henry nodded and walked off calling Azazel's other workers to plan the important movement.

 

**11:29am**

     Naomi put her phone by her dresser and began to brush her hair. She was going to leave it out today. 

     Today was a special day. Things always happened on August 19, so she was waiting to hear the news that would soon reach her ears. It was practically a tradition for people to get messed up on August 19. 

     She loved it. Because her plans worked best, on August 19.

     Naomi left the room and entered the living room of her "castle". She was living the good life alright. She married well.

     "My Queen." Zachariah greeted her with a a light hearted smile and a sweet kiss. The two of them arm in arm walked out the door. They were going to spend the day in town, today was their anniversary. 

     After all, August 19 was a day all of Naomi's plans always came true. And eleven years ago a plan of her's worked out, on August 19.

     Thanks to Winchester and Azazel.

     But she had played Azazel that day. Promising him John when she was giving him away to win the Alpha she wanted, Zachariah Novak. Azazel was angry, that anger became power and that power gave him allies. And now Naomi had to work her way up, to be able to match him in any battle.

     She would be getting her allies, while Azazel was occupied. After all it was August 19th. She knew what happened on August 19th, she caught them.

     Naomi pulled out her phone from her small purse, she opened it and looked in her calender, August 19th. 

     The picture was there, colourful and intense. She would send it at the right time. It would be a real road bump for the poor guy. If she actually felt sorry for him.

     She was only starting. She was going to leave him crippled.

     She closed her phone and out it back and smiled at her husband who was asking her where she wanted to go.

      

**11:46am**

    "So call me if anything goes wrong okay Alex?" John asked the girl.

     She nodded in response already playing with Sam. 

    John had given her a list of things she needed to know about Sam and himself as well and advices her about Kate and what to tell her and what not to tell her. In return she got twenty dollars an hour.

     John was sweating as he walked out the door.

 

**11:52am**

    Kate got out of the cab which stopped right in front of the house she was going to. She paid the driver his fair amount, and she walked to the gate. She put in the password;  _"pussycat"_ and then she walked in.

     The loan was well kempt as always. The green shrubs which were cut out perfectly lined up leading to the door. Kate couldn't help but stare at the different things she saw around the mansion. It felt as though she hadn't been here in years even though it was just months ago.

     When she rang the bell she was greeted with a loud moan and then a scream as a girl was reaching her climax. Kate tensed, but waited silently. 

     The door opened when a blonde woman with bright blue eyes walked out. She smiled at Kate and strutted off. She wore a black tight leather skirt, a red bra and long black lace jacket, and red boots. Her hair was curly, and her eyes lashes were long and thick--fake for sure. Her luscious red lips were smirking as she walked. She must have known Kate enjoyed watching her walk off. 

     Kate shivered disgusted by herself. 

     "Kate honey is that you?" Jane poked her head out the door smiling. She invited Kate inside. Kate followed a bit nervous. Jane was wrapped in a towel and her large breast took up much potion of the towel causing her lower parts to be slightly revealed.

    "Stop looking so uncomfortable." Jane said. "Just because we haven't fucked in a while doesn't mean I don't get some sugar."

     Kate nodded she knew Jane got some  _sugar_ or whatever. It wasnt her bits that she was nervous about. It was her feelings, the reason she had gone to see Jane in the forst place that was what made her nervous. 

     She breathed. Jihn popped in her head, still she managed to say it.

     "Lets do it." Kate's words caught Jane off guard. Jane stopped removing trays off the table and arranging her _seat-pillows._

     "I thought Johnny had taken over the treasure box." Jane giggled now leaning on the door frame of her large living room. "You want me back now?"

     "John doesn't touch me anymore." Kate said heartbroken. "I think he doesn't want me. I feel so insecure my fiancee doesn't want to be intimate with me."

      Jane was Kate's best friend, the one she talked with. The one who cheered her up, have her punch pillows and bought her ice cream and tissues. But today, Kate was emotional and all rational thinking was far at the back of her head. She just needed someone to hold her. If Jane refused her she would look for someone.

      Was it her heat? It couldn't be now. It was supposed to be in a few days later. 24th August at least.

     "Awe, my baby." Jane's voice was soft and arousing. "Come here, I'll make you forget all about it." Jane led Kate into the living room and jumped onto her large red sofa lying on her stomach. She then spun onto her back. Her legs went up.

     Kate could see all of Jane's sexy shaved parts. She was already dripoing almost as though she expected Kate. Kate knew she was about to fuck up if she got closer to Jane. She would officially be a hoe. She was far from unfaithful, after all she and Jane slept together before when she was in another relationship. 

     She thought this one was going to be different. She wabted it to be different. But it wasn't. 

      Jane's legs stayed up as she removed the towel and touched her breast. Her fingers squeezed her nipples and a sound escaped her and more juices licked our of her and ran down her ass on to her towel.

     Kate bit her lip. Jane saw. Jane smirked and she spread her legs wide open revealing what Kate couldn't take her eye off. Her drippping pussy. She moaned just to provoke Kate.

     Kate moved forward and kneelled at Jane's legs. Her head soon was burried inbetween Jane's thighs. The moans that escaped Jane's mouth filled the room. And soon Kate had her fingers inside herself. 

      Her tongue danced round and round leaving Jane to climax. They had a long day ahead of them. All the rooms of the castle needed to be filled with the smell of sex, that was their pact.

     And they were going to uphold it.

 

○•○•○•○•●•

      **12:45pm.**

     Azazel walked outside his gate and was greeted by the 1997 Chevy Impala which was parked in his usual parking spot. The first thing to pop in his head was  **John.**

     "John?" He jogged up to the car. "John?" 

     John was in his back seat sleeping. Azazel laughed and pulled out his phone he snapped a photo before he knocked on the window again. 

     "John?" He called out knocking on the door.

     John stirred from sleep and jumped up when he saw Azazels face. The top of his head instantly hit the roof of his car. He yelped and his hands flew to his head. He whined like a three year old.

     Azazel laughed and John opened the door hitting him in the face. Azazel groaned moving backwards his hand on his nose.

     John slid out of the car laughing. Azazel leaned in closer to him. "You came to see me?"

     "Wipe that dopey smile on your face. It's our birthday." John flicked his finger on Azazel's forehead. "I just wanted to receive my present."

     Azazel looked at him. "What? You're rich."

     "I didn't buy anything." Azazel's words made John release a dramatic gasp and look to the side pouting like a girl. Azazel chuckled.

     He expected that reaction. "I didnt expect you to come see me after last time John."

     "Yeah, me neither. I passed on free sex with my fiancee just to see you." John said. It was now  Azazel's  turn to dramatically be shocked and gasp. "John Winchester, passed on the opportunity of sex?"

     "Haha  very funny. At least I'm not as sexual as you." John laughed  

     "Everytime we meet we have sex." Azazel laughed back.

    John got up from the entrance and closed the car. Azazel followed behind him. "Where are you going?"

     "Inside. I'm thirsty, hungry, tired,and I need to pee." John put his car keys in his pocket. "Plus you have a fan. I've been burning all morning."

      "Burning? Uh, well then..." He grabbed John's right arm causing him to stop and turn. "Let's go to mine."

     "Yours?" John was confused. "Isn't this your house?" He removed his hand from Azazel's grip, but pointed towards the mansion with his left hand thumb.

     "I moved."

     "You lived here an hour ago." John said. "You just came out of the house."

    "I moved today." He said to John.

     "Nobody moves in a day."

     "I'm rich. I can do whatever I want."

     "Not whatever."

     "I can do you." Azazel chuckled walking towards John's car. "I'm just laughing with you Johnny. I was preparing for my Princess, and keeping my promise to them."

     John walked back to his car as well. He stood in front of Azazel, they were close in height, but not quite the same. Azazel was slightly taller. It always annoyed John.

     "Your...Princess?" John's face went sour. Azazel smiled and said, "We always said we would move in together even after we got married."

     "I never said I would marry you." John leaned onto his car crossing his arms.

     "Azazel sighed. "No....But you said you and your wife would live with me. To keep my Alpha in control. You know how I worry."

     John scoffed. "Kate would never agree to that."  He looked at Azazel. "...and I haven't told her yet."

     "I know."

     "And you can't either! As far as she knows you're a childhood friend who I used to hate, but we became friends somewhere along the way."

     "Friends don't have sex."

     "I never really have a choice. My body wants you, so I can't get rid.. of you." John breathed in there was an itch on his waist line.

     "This is why I told you we should have just mated."

     "We're both men..." John said. His breath hitched, he paused to prepare for what was about to come. "On top of that we're Alphas."

      "Yeah, and guess what we're also soul mates." Azazel's voice was stern. "How do you think I feel having to watch you with someone else? You found your rebound Soul Mate."

     "Her name is Mary."

     "...and you had kids with ther. The hell is mine?" He shouted his hand on his chest. "You're not the only one who wants this to end okay?!" He paused and began again. His voice softly cracking. "You have no idea how much strength it takes for me to not come to you during my ruts."

      "...thats not fair."

     "Yeah well get over it. Life isn't fair." Azazel's eyes went cold. John barely ever witnessed that kind of look being aimed towards him.

     "..nhn..." that was the sound that came our of John's mouth. Azazel thought he was crying but when he looked at the other man he was sweating and his face was flashed.

     John felt dizzy. His vision was getting blury, he was seeing doubles. His body was hot again.

     "You have to pick John. I'm tired." Azazel sat on the edge of the road. 

     "Alpha..." John breathed out pushing hinself towards Azazel. Azazel caught him. "John? Johnny are you okay?"

     "H-hot. Azzy it's hot." His breath was shaky and scared. "Fuck It! Shirt off." He struggled with his shirt. After two seconds he reached for his pants. Azazel was quick to stop him.

     "Calm down Johnny." Azazel took the car keys from John's pockets opened the car, he then pushed John into the passengers seat.

     "Not Johnny. It's John." John grumbled. Azazel barely heard him, but still laughed at the face John was making. 

     Azazel got in the drivers seat and started the car. John whined trying to unzip his pants, "It's hoooootttt. Fan me."

     Azazel turned on the fan in the car. His head trailed back to last time. The radio was on when the words _"...August 19 day of lovers in the South."_ Azazel released a heavy sigh and gritted his teeth. "Noami!!" The words left his mouth defiled.

     "....Naomi gave me pills." John said, he sounded drunk. Azazel stirred the car as he moved into the main road.

 

 

**1:23pm.**

       Azazel slowed the car down pulling into his drive way. John was still burning and acting like a drunk person.

      "Why aren't we there yet-" he was surprised and stared in awe, "That's-that's the same house I kept telling you I wanted to buy for me and Kate when she gets pregant."

     He panted unable to move to open the door for himself.

     "Pregnant?" Azazel asked. His voice became low and sexy as he whispered, "You don't know how much the thought of you pregnant turns me on."

     "Azazel!" John growled. His growls turned into a moan and he covered his mouth. Yet the whines kept escaping him like an Omega in heat.

     "But I'm kinda glad you can't." He added and John paused. He was confused...a sad look hovered onto his face. Azazel noticed.

     "If you could get pregnant, then we'd lose all the fun and passion."

     Right. Of course. Fun.

     That's what John was to Azazel fun. In that moment John didn't care much, he lunged forward and grabbed Azazel's shoulder. Azazel was surprised. He tried to get John's hand off to get out the car but John undid Azazel's seat belt to turn him better.

     Azazel was about to speak, but the contact with John's lips shut him up once and for all. John's lips were were warm, but his breath...his mouth it was hot.

     "Johnny?" Azazel said between breaths. "In the car?"

     "Mmm. Can't wait anymore Alpha. Knot me now."

     Azazel's eyes turned a glowing purple provoking John's which soon turned yellow.

     "John. Back of the car. Now." Azazel said as he moved to the back through the space between the two front seats, his lips still sealed with John's. John followed and landed on top of Azazel.

     "More. More Alpha." John whined. "I want you. I want you so bad."

     Azazel knew it was all the pill, he's always known. John craved him on this one day, but it wasn't love. It was pure lust.

      Heartbreak didn't belong in a place of lust. His head was spinning, he was trying to get hinself to focus on just pleasure. But the emotion was escaping him, he wanted to tie the pain and pleasure, with the sensational feeling of being intimate with John. 

     Never had the feeling of making love to John been this strong in him. Those pills were killing him slowly. Naomi had lied.

     Azazel started dominating John. He turned them pushing John into the seat and caressing his body softly, trailing his neck with kisses. Leaving small bites on John's shoulders and squeezing John's nipples too. 

     John continued to moan and seduce Azazel more. He didn't need to do much. He just had to look Azazel in the eye, and say the cursed words, "Alpha, Knot me. Please." And Azazel would pop a larger knot instantly.

     Azazel was lost in the moment and John was burning, his sweat covered both of them. Azazel found it easy to push through the entrance with no trouble.

     It was when he started ramming into John that John started screaming. It wasnt easy to contain a soulful pleasure.

      "Slow down." John cried. "Too rough. Too hard. Slow down." He cried out to Azazel wrapping his arms around the other man. "Alpha too rough."

     "So good Johnny." The arousal in his voice was hard to ignore. 

     Azazel continued to pound into John and aggressively went deeper and deeper. Their souls melting with one another.

     The faster he went the more John screamed. Sometimes he would slow down to pound hard and deep. John would hear the sound of Azazel's balls slapping his bum. It was sexual.

     "Ngh." The sound escaped Azazel. He gritted his teeth. "I'm close."

     "Not inside." John cried sobering up. "Don't do it inside. We'll be locked."

      "I can't move out. You're locking me in." Azazel said. John had his legs wrapped around the other man. He wanted to move them he could mentally see it, but his body kept him wrapped around Azazel. His fingers dug into Azazel's back as they reached their climax. His head tilted and his toes curled. He screamed out loud and his eyes widened, tears threatened to escape. 

     The pain of Azazel's member, thick and heavy inside him made him hiss in pain. His body relaxed exhausted and Azazel too collapsed on top of him. 

     Azazel was repeating one word in his head,  _"lust, lust, lust...."_

John was trapped in the pain, Azazel's load was being released in him and would continue to do so for at least an hour. They would be stuck in that car for an hour.

     John's thoughts travelled to Kate. She was going to hate him. He couldn't tell her about Azazel now. 

     He was guilty. But the pleasure of Azazel in him carried him away from it all, of course the pain was still yet to subside.

      He wouldn't be able to sit right for a week after this.

     "Johnny..." Azazel whispered. "My heart hurts..."

 

 

$$$$$$$$ 

 

     Zachariah pulled out the chair for Naomi and her face turned red. It had been a while since they had a romantic moment like this.

     "Alpha this is gorgeous." Naomi sia smiling. Half the day had gone and their romance was still fresh. That's what Naomi assumed until she saw them.

     She knew it was then when she saw the car. The shiny black was family and still fresh in her mind.

     "Naomi?" Zachariah said waving a hand in her face. "Are you alright?"

      "Yes. One second." She said. "I want to use the lady's room."

     Zachariah nodded. He continued on with his meal as Naomi walked off. He watched her for a few seconds, but then he looked away.

     Naomi looked back to see if Zachariah was watching when she stopped by the window near the plant. She pulled out her phone and peaked outside towards John's car.

     Azazel was driving. What were they doing there? In this area? By that house. That magnificent house. But then again she was far from home as well. Zachariah had thought to bring her here since it had been a while since they visited the main town.

     "...should've known today would be my lucky day." Naomi tapped camera and started recording from when John's legs went in the air and Azazel started moving vigorously.

     She stopped recording when Azazel's head flung backward and John curled his toes.

     She smiled and walked to the toilet. She looked in the mirror and put  some more lipstick on. She smiled. And tapped send.

 

**2:32pm.**

     Azazel woke up first. He pulled out of John and smiled. His knot had subsided. Jihn was still asleep, his body temperature was now back to normal.

     Pulling his pants up Azazel opened the door to the car pulling John by his legs to the edge of the seat. He then carried John like a princess and closed the car down with his leg. John was covered by Azazel's shirt. 

     Henry was the one who opened the door for Azazel. The gate was still open. Azazel left John in his bedroom before he ran out after realising he had left his phone in the car. 

     "Sir. Might I ask why Mr. Winchester was covered in your seed?"

     "It wasnt mine." Azazel said.

     "I'm well aware of what day it is sir."

     "Argh! Then shut up about it."

     "But sir, Lady Naomi..."

     "From bow on you call her a bitch, are we clear?" Azazel's teeth were sharp and his eyes blood red. Henry nodded. "Yes sir." He walked off.

     Azazel's phone was in the front seat on the floor where it had fallen when he was getting to the back seat with John. He sat down and opened it. 

     "One message?" He said under his breath. "...that bitch."

     Azazel opened the message. His hand shook violently and he dropped the phone in between his legs.

     "No...no..." he picked the phone up and got out of the car. He locked it before he ran out the gate. 

     "Naomi?" He shouted. "Come out wherever you are. Come out now!!"

     There was no reply. The video continued to play. Azazel stared in horror. She had got him now. 

 

     John stirred from slumber as he woke up. He was now in Azazel's bedroom. He looked around and sat up.

     Kate. He needed to leave. 


End file.
